Static Cling
by Midesko
Summary: Ben manages to talk Kevin into road tripping with him to Dakota. His reason? To meet Static and Gear of course! Yaoi, slash, boy love, etc... Rated M for future chapters. Pairings; Kevin/Ben Virgil/Richie one-sided Virgil/Ben. Ben 10 AF/Static crossover.
1. This is the way it begins

**Static cling**

**Chapter one: Getting there  
**

_No I do not own any of these characters, nor do I profit from writing crappy fanfiction. Also a fair warning, it's all slash. Meaning BOY/BOY LOVIN! SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN TURN BACK NOW!  
_

_Ben 10 (c) MoA/CN  
_

_Static shock (c) DC/Kids WB  
_

-

"Oh c'mon Kevin," Ben pouted, folding his hands to beg the elder. "There was an alien sighting-"

"Rumor." Kevin corrected. Speaking from underneath his car in Ben's garage.

"...A rumor... That aliens are all over Dakota! A breed called 'Bang babies' or 'Meta-humans."

"And?.."

"And, it's our job to go to where the aliens are."

"Oh, so the check's in the mail?"

The brunet sighed and sat on the ground, leaning to look at Kevin. Who, was staring up at the underside of his car. "Kevin, you're the only one that can drive, and Gwen wont be going with us. Too much school work. Even though it's summer..."

"Oh yeah, because I'd just love to drive you around in my car all day and night to drive all the way over to Dakota because of a rumor." Kevin glared over at the boy, expression not changing even though Ben was using his kicked puppy look.

"Please Kevin, I haven't been there since I was a kid anyways. And after some big blast a while back I think we should investigate."

Kevin groaned and rolled his eyes.

"If I do this will you leave me alone for the rest of summer?" Though he didn't mind the brunet's company, he didn't like being asked to court the kid around every where. Ben smiled at him and nodded.

"I already got the okay from my parents, they're giving me some money to help pay for gas and food."

"You already knew I would say yes didn't you Ben?..." Kevin glared at him again, roughly grabbing a tool to use.

"Uh, I-I should go pack..." With that, Ben retreated inside and up to his room to pack. Though he didn't really know how he would survive a long road trip with Kevin.

-

It wasn't until a week later that they were set to leave, Ben only taking clothes and other things he needed, and Kevin not taking much at all. Ben decided not to question Kevin's light packing and said his good-bye's to his family before getting in the car.

To Kevin, this was just another alien hunt, to Ben it was a small vacation with a friend (with work on the side.) So while Ben was looking forward to the trip, Kevin wasn't. He'd much rather spend his time fixing up his already perfect car.

In the passenger seat, Ben smiled over to Kevin, who looked away from him.

"I'm all ready to go!" The brunet chirped happily.

"Fantastic." Kevin grumbled and started the car, listening as it roared to life. Well it'd better work after all the work, time, and money Kevin poured into it.

As far as Kevin was concerned this trip would be over the second they got there and confirmed that there wasn't any aliens around. Though this did give him something to do, and Ben wasn't too bad to hang around with. In fact he still wondered why Ben had forgiven him for what he did five years ago. After what he'd done to him he was amazed that Ben even wanted to go with him all the way over to Dakota, alone. And knowing Ben, he would beg to stay for awhile even if there weren't any aliens.

Ben fidgeted around in the passenger seat excitedly, though he'd be bored as hell in about ten minutes from now. He hadn't been away from Bellwood in years and going without an adult and his closest friend would be a great way to start off the summer. He grabbed his bag from the back seat and dug through it to locate his ipod, plugging it into Kevin's car to play some music. He and Kevin surprisingly had similar tastes and there was the occasional song that Kevin had never heard but would later swipe the device to find out what it was. Music playing, clear day of driving and even a game-boy and some new comics, Ben was prepared for a few days of driving.

"Y'know, if you get tired of driving, I could-"

"Don't even think about it Tennyson, nobody drives the car but me. You remember what happened the last time you drove it?"

"Yeah, I saved us from that guy that turned you old. One more touch and you wouldn't even _be_ here right now, thank you very much." Ben smirked smugly. Okay, Kevin had to hand it to the kid, he wasn't a terrible driver and he did manage to get them out of there alive.

"Still, you ain't driving my car." Ben pouted at him, though Kevin was focused on the road instead of him.

"You're just saying that 'cause I'm a better driver than you are." He smirked at the elder teen, who glared at him.

"You want to head back?" Kevin threatened.

"No no!" Ben threw his hands up defensively. "Sorry!"

Smirking now, Kevin continued driving down the road.

Hours of driving found Ben bored, hungry, and in need of a bathroom. And Kevin was getting pretty hungry himself, so he actually obliged to Ben's pleas and pulled over at a fast food joint. Because let's face it, neither were loaded with money to go to a nicer place, and it was called _fast food_ for a reason. Kevin wanted to hurry up, get there and back. This whole trip would just be a waste of time and money. Both of which Kevin liked having.

Ben was sent inside to get the food since he needed to use the restroom anyways. So Kevin sat in the car, watching the people inside out of habit. Growing up on the streets and in the Null Void made him cautious of people, especially ones near Ben. Why? He just figured that it was still a habit that he had to protect the brat because he wanted to be the one to kill him, not some stranger. Though now Kevin had no intentions of killing him, at least not right now.

So of course he was looking out for people that were staring at Ben. Girls and guys alike glanced over at him, some giving him more than one glance. Kevin didn't like it. As far as he knew these people were all murderous rapists out to kill Ben. And if something happened to Ben then he'd be given hell by his cousin later. A group of girls were giggling as Ben leaned against the wall inside, waiting for his order to be finished up. They all looked over at one of the girls in particular, giving her a small push in his direction. She fumbled a bit but had gained Ben's attention. This made Kevin _burn_. Just what the hell did she want from him anyways?!

She started talking to him, smiling at him, giggling. Kevin's grip on the steering wheel tightened until his knuckles grew white, watching Ben talk to the nervous girl. The brunet boy was clueless to why she was talking to him. He seemed to dismiss her as a polite friendly girl. Yeah, too friendly, Kevin sneered at her from the car. Ben looked outside to Kevin and his eyes widened a bit before looking away. What was that all about?

The order was called, finally, and Ben headed up to the front counter to retrieve it, the girl looking a bit sad. Ben said something to her and she smiled and pulled out a piece of paper and had a friend give her a pen to write something on it. Now the bitch was giving him her number?! Kevin growled and was about to get out of the car when Ben said something to her, returning the paper with his usual friendly smile. Kevin grinned inwardly at the action, watching as the girl went back to her saddened look as Ben left the building with the food.

"It's about time Tennyson." Kevin said in his usual bad boy tone.

"Sorry, it's kinda packed in there and this girl was trying to give me her number."

"Yeah I caught that. Why the hell didn't you go for her anyways?" He smirked at Ben, "not interested in chicks?"

"Not really." Ben stated bluntly, buckling up while digging into the brown paper bag to pull out his lunch. Kevin just gawked at him, everything clicking into his mind as to why Ben and Julie had stopped going out, why he was never looking around at girls, why he never flirted with anyone, and why he shot down that girl. What surprised Kevin most was the fact that he didn't care if Ben was gay. He didn't want to make jokes, didn't want to tease him, and wasn't freaking out. He dismissed the awkward tension to mess with Ben's mp3 for a moment to change the song before pulling out of the parking lot and heading out. He would just eat as he drove, it would save more time that way, as reluctant as he was to make a mess in his car.

"I find one ketchup stain and you're dead meat." He warned the brunet, who just rolled his eyes at the comment. As much as he hated to admit it, Ben really liked the old Camaro, and wasn't about to make a mess or do anything to dirty it. But he wanted to tease Kevin, so he smirked and took another bite of his food.

"Oops." He said, trying his best not to smile.

"What the hell did you do?" Kevin glared over at him, making Ben snicker.

"I didn't do anything, relax Kevin. Just teasing you."

"Teasing is _my_ thing, you just sit there and hand me my food." He said, holding out his vacant right hand as his left drove the car.

"Yeah, yeah." Ben pulled out a burger and unwrapped the top so Kevin wouldn't complain about ketchup falling from it then handed it over to him. Kevin gave him a gruff thanks and ate in silence, the music still filling up the car. The brute was a bit surprised at some of the songs the small device held not the genre, but the songs themselves. A few were more romantic then Kevin took Ben for, he figured Ben was a simple guy when it came to matters of the heart. Not that Kevin allowed himself too much thought about the younger. The songs seemed too sappy for Ben to like, yet the brunet had them on his mp3 so he must like them. Duh, that was the only reason why he would have them on there. You wouldn't put songs you dislike onto your mp3.

Still, Kevin began feeling a bit odd, thinking too much about what kind of romantic Ben was. Maybe he was pretty simple, or maybe he just wanted to be ravished. To have someone hold onto him, hands all over him, lips trailing over the tanned skin, the boy giving soft moans and noises of pleasure and-. Kevin stopped his trail of thought there, inwardly screaming at himself for thinking about something so sickening. But that didn't stop his curiosity.

"So what, are you the chick or the guy?" He asked straight out, making Ben nearly choke on his drink.

"W-what?!"

"Are you top or bottom? Do you take it or dish it out? Which is it?" Kevin reformed the question, not facing Ben and acting as if the question meant nothing.

"T-that's none of your business!"

"Ah, so you're the bitch." Kevin smirked.

"W-well! I-I wouldn't know! I've- that is- I-."

"You're a virgin. Yeah I caught that the second I met up with you again. You _scream_ virgin, Ben." His smirk turned into a grin, snickering to himself as he teased the boy.

"Did you just-?.. You did!" Ben smirked now. "You called me Ben! Ha! I _knew_ you would eventually. Seriously, what's with the whole 'Tennyson' thing anyways?"

"What, I can't call you Tennyson?" Raising a brow at the boy, Kevin glanced over at the brunet. "You folks call you Benjamin, and everyone else calls you Ben. So why can't I call you somethin' else? Or would you prefer Benjy? Or perhaps Benny? Ben-Ben?" He smirked at the blushing teen in the passenger seat.

"Whatever." He murmured. "Are we there yet?"

Night came along and the hour only grew later as Kevin insisted on continuing on the road, telling Ben that the more he drove the sooner they would get there. Ben just huffed at him and managed to crawl into the back, blushing as he rubbed against Kevin's hand as he moved. The two ignored the touch, since it was Ben's crotch that had brushed against Kevin's hand that was on the gear shift. He now laid in the back, his back against the seats, already asleep after twenty some odd minutes of shifting to get comfortable.

Kevin yawned and turned the music down for Ben's sake, the poor over used device running low on power. The driver glanced back at the sleeping boy through the review mirror, his features soft, body relaxed, and just tired. An entire day of non-stop driving would do that to you. So, being the nice person that he was becoming, Kevin found a hotel. Though it wasn't high class, it wasn't a shady broken down one. But Ben looked too peaceful to disturb.

Kevin groaned and grabbed Ben's things along with his own, leaving him in the car to get the room. He got a room on the second floor and dropped their things inside. A small room with one big bed. At his defense, it was the only one left. Sighing to himself, he shut the door behind him and slid the key into his pocket, headed down to fetch Ben.

Still asleep. The boy was almost cute as he slept, chest slowly rising and falling. So Kevin did the nice guy thing again and managed to get Ben out of the car, carrying him up to the room after the car was locked up tight. Man, where was Gwen to see this? He was doing something nice and yet no one would even know. Still, it was almost nice to carry the kid around. He was light, scrawny and warm, something that was comfortable to be pressed against.

Managing to open the hotel door with his hands full, Kevin carried Ben inside, still holding him bridal style. And surprisingly the boy didn't even stir when he was laid down.

"I must be the nicest guy in the whole fucking world right now." Kevin spoke aloud, removing Ben's jacket and shoes for him. "But I am _so_ not changing his clothes."

Kevin slipped out of his shirts and his jeans, still sporting boxers at least. Shutting the light off, he lied down on the bed, beneath the covers. Ben gave a soft groan, making Kevin go wide eyed and stare at him in the darkness. The boy shifted and removed his shirt, dropping it on the ground before wriggling around to remove his jeans as well. Kevin figured that Ben was still half asleep and that the kid was sure he was at home by himself. Now both were down to their boxers and Ben calmed down after moving under the blankets, getting closer to Kevin.

What Ben did next would surprise him even more. He shifted again and seemed to nuzzle into Kevin, his thin arms snaking around the body, a goofy but content smile on his face that was easily seen in the darkness. What an odd person, Kevin mused and moved his arms around the body to be more comfortable. And hey, the kid was warm and it was a cold summer night. It was a nice change from the way Kevin slept too. Though he was still screaming inwardly to himself that he wasn't gay, much less for Ben. Nah, he was just exhausted from driving all day. Right? Yeah, that had to be it.

The night went along peacefully, both deep in sleep in their own dreams. That is, until the morning came and the light from the barely opened window poured in and woke Ben. It was warm, comfortable and-... Was someone holding onto him?! Was he holding onto someone?! And where were his clothes?!

Ben sighed in relief when he felt his boxers on him, he then opened a weary eye to see just what he was holding onto. Kevin?! Why on Earth was Kevin mostly naked and holding onto him?! Why was Ben mostly naked and holding onto _him_?!

All of his fidgeting woke Kevin, who was still a bit groggy but knew he had to explain. His voice was tired and a bit weak from just getting up, though softer than Ben was used to.

"You fell asleep in the back seat, I was tired, got a hotel, this was the only room left, stripped myself down to my boxers, you stirred around and removed your own clothes. There's your explanation, all true." Learning that Ben liked guys just the night before, Kevin was sure to let Ben know that absolutely _nothing_ happened. Ben would think that Kevin was taking advantage of him or something and tell Gwen. And she would somehow kill Kevin through the phone, and Kevin liked living, he had his perfect car after all.

"Anyways, as long as your up, go get food. I payed for this and I could'a left you in the car. They have breakfast or whatever in the lobby. But at least put pants on." Kevin smirked and released the boy, who sat up and tried to cover himself as he wobbled into his jeans, nearly tripping twice. The elder rolled over to face the door, watching as Ben, still shirtless, left the room. He swore that Ben looked like a topless chick with short hair from behind. If he wore the right clothes then he could pass as a tomboy. Kevin mused at the thought of Ben in girl clothes, maybe longer hair and a skirt, a short one. He smirked and sat up as Ben dashed back in empty handed.

"What, no food?"

"I, uh, forgot to put a shirt on..." He blushed, embarrassed by himself. Looking around the room, he couldn't find his shirt and as he was about to get into his bag, Kevin tossed him his gray shirt.

"Jesus Tennyson, just use mine. Fucking starving over here." Well, they _had_ skipped dinner last night. Ben nodded and put the large shirt on, the sleeves going over his hands, the collar showing off part of his shoulder in an almost seductive manner. Yep, he could definitely pass as a tomboy, only flat chested.

Kevin seemed to lose himself in thought, eyes still watching Ben as he left the room again. Messy hair, Kevin's shirt, and a bit sleepy. The sight was odd to Kevin, though he kind of liked it. He shook his head and pushed back his long hair, getting up and reaching into the air to stretch, giving a content sigh as he felt everything pop back into place. Overall, it wasn't a bad night. He slept pretty well and Ben hadn't freaked out or anything.

When Ben returned, Kevin was going through his things, pulling out a chord to charge the mp3 so they would once again have music.

"Can I help you?" Ben asked as he watched Kevin go through his bag.

"You want music, you gotta charge the dead thing." Was Kevin's response, already plugging it into the wall to charge the device.

"Oh, thanks." The brunet smiled, placing the wrapped food onto the bed, managing to hold onto two cups. One with juice for him, coffee for Kevin.

"Didn't know what you liked with your coffee so I brought a bit of everything." He blushed and set the sugar packs and creamer cups down on the dresser that held up the TV. Kevin was surprised by this. Ben had thought to get him something to help him drive, and got, like he said, a bit of everything for him. On the bed were a few different types of wrapped muffins and bagels, he didn't know which Kevin liked so he got one of each.

Kevin gave him another gruff thanks like the day before and finished dressing. Ben, remote in hand, sat on the bed and turned on the television, settling on the news as he began stuffing his face with one of the muffins.

"I got dibs on the chocolate one." Kevin said, opening his hand to signal Ben to throw it at him. So the younger tossed it at him before continuing to eat his own. So Kevin likes chocolate, Ben decided. There was at least five other types and Kevin only wanted chocolate. Odd.

"Hey look!" Ben pointed to the TV, where someone flew by the screen, purple lightning following behind him as he dashed by, another boy flying beside him.

_"Static! You and your partner Gear have once again taken care of another Bang Baby!" The reporter announced happily, her voice peppy and bright._

_"Hey, it's our job." The darker of the two smirked, bumping his fist with the other boy._

_"Besides," Gear started, "this guy was easy. Just a quick zap by Static here and he practically fainted!" He laughed, Static laughing with him for a moment before both waved to the camera, saying "later" and flying off._

Ben sat, fixated on the TV though the good part was now over and it was telling a story about a cat in a tree or something.

"Bang Babies huh?" Kevin sat on the bed, looking over at the almost hypnotized younger. He waved a hand in front of his face, "yo Ben!" The boy shook his head and looked over at Kevin.

"Huh, wh-what?"

"You just spaced out after watching that. The newscast was from Dakota so it looks like these 'Bang Babies' really do exist."

"Hmm, yeah..." Ben blinked and stared at the TV while finishing up his breakfast.

"But it looks like those two got this handled. Local capes to take down local enemies, like what we do. Only we aren't superheroes. We're mutants."

"I'm a Xenomorph slash alien and you're part alien too." Ben corrected him, standing up and changing into his clothes.

"Yeah whatever. Either way, they've got the situation, so we can just go back home." The elder began channel flipping while stuffing his face with the muffin.

"What?! No way! I still say we should at least check it out! We're already like halfway there anyways!" Ben argued, making Kevin suspicious as to why he was fighting this so much. Just what was it about Dakota that made him want to be there? Then it clicked.

"You just wanna meet them."

"No!" The brunet shot back, a little too quickly. "O-okay I admit, I do wanna meet them, but if this is alien activity then we're supposed to check it out. You don't have that badge for no reason, Kevin." At that, the elder huffed. His dad was a great Plumber from what he knew, and just having a badge gave him a connection, a similarity to his real father.

"Alright, fine. But I ain't doin' this for you. 'M doin' it for my old man." He looked away from Ben's softened expression. The brunet smiled at him and stuffed the remaining wrapped food into his bag, they would suffice as snacks later.

"You're really coming along, Kevin." Still smiling, Ben put away his dirty clothes and brushed his teeth and hair.

"Yeah yeah, I'm _perfect_." Kevin rolled his eyes and finished eating, throwing the empty cup into the small bin before getting up. "Ready to go princess?"

"Yes, and if you ever call me that again you'll be breathing through tubes for the rest of your days Levin." Ben threatened him, earning a gruff laugh from the elder.

"_You_, kick _my_ ass? Yeah right."

"Uh yeah, right. Let's see, just how many times have I beaten you? The very first day we met, that time on the bridge, the time we got zapped into space, when you teamed up with Vilgax, oh and when we met up this year. Am I forgetting anything else?" He smirked. Kevin just growled and shut off the television, grabbing his things. Ben smiled triumphantly and picked up his own bag, double checking to make sure he didn't forget anything in the room.

Kevin checked them out and rushed Ben into the car, he was a bit eager to get to Dakota and kick some ass. Still, why Ben wanted to meet them so much was beyond him. There were all sorts of superheroes out there, yet Ben wanted to meet these two teenagers? Why not The Flash, or Superman, or Batman? Or anyone from the Justice League or from the Green Lantern corp. Either way, Kevin found it suspicious.

Ben seemed all the more excited to get there now. He replayed the scene in his mind; the darker boy using his powers to take down his enemies, Gear right behind him, tossing a metallic ball at each. The balls open up and quickly release metal ropes around the bad guys.

It was such a cool thing to watch. Sure Ben had seen other capes fight their own bad guys, but these two were teenagers. That, and there was something about Static that made Ben want to meet him. Sure all kids want to meet their heroes, but this was different.

"So exactly why did you wanna meet them? Or are you just a little fanboy?" Kevin smirked, looking over at the boy when he stopped the car at a red light.

"Shut up, I'm not a fanboy. I just wanna help them."

"Yeah, _sure_ you do."

Ben growled in his throat and grabbed a comic from his bag. The elder smirked again at the title of it; _Static Shock_.

"Jeez Tennyson, obsess much?" Ben just ignored him, already into the comic too much to care for what the brute spat at him. Of course, Kevin was annoyed that he was being ignored in favor for a comic, so he snatched it from him and tossed it into the back seat.

"Kevin! What the hell was that for?!" The brunet snapped, climbing into the back seat to retrieve the book, settling in the seat to read it. "You're such an ass."

"At least I don't take it there." Kevin smirked, though he knew that he just went too far. The kid had only admitted that he liked guys the day before and Kevin was already teasing him about it.

"Y'know what, Kevin? Fuck you. After five years you'd think that you would have changed even a little bit, but no. You're not even going on this trip because I asked, and we're supposed to be friends. But you're doing this to try and get into Gwen's pants." Ben wanted nothing more than to get out of the car and storm off, but he had no idea where he was right now, and no idea how to get to Dakota. So he turned away from the elder and continued reading. At least Static had manners.

In the front, Kevin just continued driving, not apologizing or saying anything else. Ben would forgive and forget eventually. At least, Kevin thought so.

This was just a small spat, the brunet would completely forget he said something and things would go back to normal. Ben thought otherwise. He already forgave the brute for the torment he put him through five years ago, so now he expected a full out apology. He just didn't know if Kevin would do it.

Being in the back proved to be even more boring then sitting in the front when Ben fell asleep. This time he was facing the green seats, not wanting to look over at Kevin right now. So he let himself drift to sleep.

Glancing back at the sleeping figure, Kevin almost felt bad for what he'd said. Ben had confided a secret in him and yet he had the nerve to tease him for it, some good guy he was. Ben and Gwen were the closest thing he had to friends and now, when one trusted him he had to be a jerk about it. And now the boy was asleep in the back, shifting every once in awhile to get comfortable as he could in the car.

What was so special about Static anyways? Kevin questioned to himself, staying silent so Ben could sleep. He could manipulate electricity, big deal. Kevin could easily do that as a kid and he could do it now. He just wouldn't because he could return to his mutant form. Something he feared. It was rare for Kevin to fear anything, but being a mutant was just a nightmare. He was a freak in his human form, and it made him look like he was on the inside. He'd never really even been normal, so returning to a form where he was even worse was something he didn't want. Besides, he wouldn't fit in his car.

In the back, Ben shifted again, rolling over so his back was against the back of the seats, the comic falling from his hands. Ben's past wasn't as bad as Kevin's, but he had his own problems. He was an outcast though he'd done nothing wrong to make himself that way, it just happened to him. And that made it hard for Ben as a kid, having no one to befriend, to talk to or trust. The only major difference between him and Kevin was that Ben had something that the elder didn't. A family. A mom, dad, cousins, grandparents, everything. He had all that, but Kevin only had himself. Maybe that was why Kevin was always so mean to him.

Maybe he was just spiteful of what Ben had and what he didn't have.

Kevin looked back at the sleeping boy. He looked troubled, though he was still very much asleep. Maybe he was having a bad dream or something. Either way, he didn't look too peaceful. Was it because he was mad at Kevin? All he did was make a joke, couldn't Ben take one?

"Tennyson." Kevin nudged him with a free hand.

"Leave me alone." The brunet rolled over, looking away from the elder, still miffed. Kevin sighed inwardly and continued driving.

Time passed and it was around lunch time. Kevin was already pulling into another fast food place, nudging Ben to rewake him.

"If you want lunch you'd better get up cause I'm not gonna stop again 'till tonight." He warned him.

Ben sighed out of annoyance and sat up, getting out of the car through the passenger side. He needed to use the restroom anyways. This time, Kevin joined him inside, already getting what he figured Ben would want. He sure as hell wasn't about to apologize to him, it was just something that he didn't do.

Ben stepped out of the bathroom and sat at one of the vacant tables, silent. Bringing the food to him, Kevin dropped the bag down and felt his patience begin to run out.

"Are you gonna be mopey like this for the entire trip, Tennyson?" His voice was a little louder than it needed to be, earning both teens a few stares at the other people inside.

"Are you gonna apologize?" Ben shot back, glaring up at him. Neither cared about the presence of the other people watching them.

"You know I'm not."

"Then I guess I am gonna be _mopey_."

"Ugh, _fine_... Sorry, alright? _Sorry_. Now get your ass in the car." Ben just smirked and rose from his seat, taking the bag and his drink while heading to the car. Kevin didn't get it: one second Ben was pissed off and one stupid apology later he was all cocky. At least he wasn't mad anymore. The elder picked up his own drink and followed Ben back to the car.

Outside, Ben was gathering trash from inside the car, tossing it into a bin in the front of the building. He knew that Kevin would be a bit moody so he decided to help clean up, after all he did some of the eating too. Since they'd just left the day before there wasn't much even in the car to toss out, but it was still a noticeable amount. Mostly just wrappers from their food.

"You gonna sit in front?" Kevin asked, trying to make his voice sound uncaring as he slid into his seat, placing the drink into the holder.

"Well, I've been laying down for awhile so I was thinking I would." One sarcastic smile to Kevin later, Ben was in the car and they were on their way.

As time passed, Ben found himself wondering if Kevin had some bladder of steel or something. He never needed to use the restroom or anything. It seemed odd. Maybe it was part of his alien genetics. Ben quickly rid himself of the odd thoughts and focused on what he would say to Static and Gear when he met them.

He wanted to impress them, really impress them with his powers. So maybe some dynamic entrance into a fight. He'd come up with some witty one-liner and take out the bad guy, or bad guys as the case may be. It wasn't "Bang Baby," it was "Bang _Babies_."

"So how much longer do you think it'll take us to get there?" Ben asked, growing bored of the silence between them. Sure the music helped kill the awkward tension, but you could only listen to his odd playlist so many times without getting a bit bored.

"If the traffic is still clear like this then we should be there by tomorrow. Maybe at nightish. Unless we drove all night, then we'd get there by early noon."

"So we're getting close?" Ben smiled, his voice happy and uplifting. This meant that he was closer to meeting the one and only _Static Shock_.

Before Kevin replied to him, he was cut off by the sound of Ben's cell ringing. The boy shifted in a rush to get it out of his jeans. He considered wearing looser ones, but he liked wearing these ones oddly enough. On the other end was Gwen. At least they both recognized the ring tone to belong to her.

"W-what's up?" Ben stuttered. He thought his pants had eaten up his cell and Gwen was probably very close to hanging up as he finally fished it out.

"Meet him yet?" She asked. Though he couldn't see it, he could tell that she had a cocky smirk on her face by the tone of her voice.

"No, we aren't there yet. Kevin said we might get there by tomorrow."

"Are you gonna wear a skirt?" Again, her tone just oozed sarcasm. But Ben knew that she was just being playful.

"You jealous that I stole your boyfriend from you to meet two superheroes?" Ben shot back, smirking back into the phone.

"Oh right. Kevin had months to ask me out. And now he's on a long road trip with you? Does the term 'Brokeback' sound familiar to you?" She scoffed then laughed lightly. "He's all yours cous."

"Yeah, like I want him." Ben rolled his eyes. Little did he know that Kevin had been listening to them, the music turned down so Ben could hear her. Ben wouldn't go with him? Well, he's gay not desperate or stupid. After the hell Kevin had put Ben through so long ago Kevin didn't think that he'd date himself if he was Ben. If some maniac tried to kill you at every chance he had would you go out with him five years down the road? Didn't think so.

"Sure you do. That's why you asked him to take you instead of Ken."

"That's-! Well-! I have to go Gwen, later." He quickly hung up his phone and tossed it in the back seat, not about to fight to get it back in his jeans.

"So what's wrong with me anyways?" The elder glanced over at him, a brow raised in interest.

"Y-you heard that? Well... You uh, did try to kill me. You were obsessed with me, in a bad way."

"Yeah and?"

Ben just stayed silent, giving Kevin a look that meant something along the lines of 'are you serious?'

"What? You haven't forgiven me for that?"

"Kevin, you tried to _kill_ me! _Four times_!"

"Yeah well, that was then. It's been five years, Ben," he addressed him by first name to show that he was serious. "You really think I liked living in the Null Void for a few years? Don't you think I would go back and keep myself from doin' all that? Jeez Tennyson, give me more credit then that."

In the passenger seat, Ben blinked at him a few times, stunned.

"You'd really take it back?"

"No, I'd go back and get stuck in the Null Void _all_ over again." Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Well then I guess you do deserve more credit." He smiled at the elder, who he could have sworn had just blushed. It was quickly dismissed, though not forgotten.

"So are we driving all night?" Ben asked, trying to find a new, less awkward, subject.

"You wanna look tired for your boyfriend?"

"Not really I- Hey! He's-! We're not-! Shut up!"

Smooth Ben, real smooth. He mentally kicked his own ass, scowling at the elder, though he felt his face start burning.

"Bet you wish you were his 'Partner.' What's his name? Gears?"

"Gear," Ben corrected. "And no, I'd rather just be Ben."

The elder shrugged and tried to hide his snickering to keep himself uninjured. He'd been pressing his luck enough with teasing the boy already.

Silence fell upon the two teenagers and Ben turned up the music, changing it to something a bit more fun. Any way to ignore the growing tension between the two, along with the boredom.

A few more wordless hours seemed to fly passed Ben as he read his comics, played a newer game on his gameboy and napped again. Kevin was beginning to wonder if he always slept this much. As night began to fall, Ben was awake again, his growling stomach calling to him for attention.

"We gonna get dinner?" Ben asked, slightly pouting at the driver, wanting nothing more than to eat and take a shower. "Maybe sleep?"

"What, you haven't slept enough today?"

"Mm, no. Can't say that I have. But I'm hungry, need a shower, and I'm a little sore from sitting around all day.

"It _was_ your idea to travel from Bellwood to out of state Dakota. Way, out of state too." He grumbled.

"And _you_ could have said no."

"And have you whining at me for the rest of summer? Yeah right." He scoffed at that idea, leaving Ben to glare at him for a moment before staring outside.

"So are we going to stop for the night or not?" Ben asked again, agitation hanging heavily from his voice.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Tennyson. Gotta find a place to stay first. You can't just expect me to pull one out of my-"

"There's a hotel." Ben interrupted him to point at an upcoming hotel near the road in some small town. Kevin stayed silent and sighing inwardly, pulling the car over in favor of giving the younger what he wanted. The elder had no idea why he put up with Ben, the brat was annoying at times, but at others he came in handy and could really hold his own in a battle.

Just like the night before, Kevin locked up the car and brought in his own things, only bringing what he needed. Ben did the same, dropping down his things as soon as he entered the room to lay on the bed. Ben found himself being pushed onto the carpet in an instant, sitting up and growling at the smirking elder teenager.

"What was that for?!"

"There's only one bed again, so you get to sleep on the floor." Kevin stated, still smugly smirking down at him.

"So? What you've never slept in the same bed as someone, other than last night which you didn't seem to mind, Mr. Cuddly." Ben mocked him, smirking right back at Kevin, who's grin seemed to fade into a scowl.

"Besides, we still have to find dinner first." The brunet stood from his spot from the floor, heading for the bathroom. "But I want a shower first."

And with that, the brunet escaped into the bathroom, leaving Kevin to wonder why he even needed to bathe at the time. It wasn't like they'd just been out running around or anything, nor would they go somewhere expensive and fancy. After all, Kevin didn't do fancy. He didn't even like to say the word.

So he waited and watched TV. More news about Static and Gear. For some reason, Static was starting to really piss him off.

Ben locked himself inside of the bathroom, not exactly spacious, but clean at least. He fought back a cry of joy and turned on the faucet in the shower, excited about the next day. He had to make a grand entrance, play it cool and try and impress Static. It wasn't every day that you got to meet a super hero, and a very nice looking one at that. Dark skin, the outfit he wore, his styled hair, and his cool guy attitude, held nicely with his voice.

Ben didn't know what it was about Static Shock, but he grew to like him in several different ways, though he'd never so much as even talked to him. Stepping into the heated water, he let out a contented sigh as the water eased his sore muscles. Sitting upright in a car all day was highly unpleasant. At least last time he was on the road this much he had a bed, fridge, bathroom, and walking space. Now he had no choice but to sit still. It would all be worth it when he met Static, tomorrow.

Oh but time was cruel, he'd have to travel in that car all day before getting there at night and finally meeting the two super heroes. He just hoped they would be as cool as they seemed on TV and in the papers and even online. To walk around town with Static and Gear. Such a childish dream. But he still wanted to do it.

Finishing up his shower, Ben dried himself off and put clean clothes on, headed back to the other room.

"Your boyfriend was on TV again." Kevin smirked and Ben looked over at the TV, seeing nothing of interest now.

"Uh huh... Well, I'm hungry, let's go." The elder gave him an odd look, staring at his damp and messed up hair from his spot on the bed.

"Your hair's a mess." He smirked again. "But if you really wanna go out lookin' like that... I mean, your boyfriend's town ain't to far from here so he may end up over here and you'll look like that."

Ben's eyes widened and his face flushed as he headed back into the bathroom to fix his hair. He hated how Kevin was able to get to him so easily. Of course, Kevin didn't mean that Ben looked bad. With his short hair, soft featured face, thin body with slightly curved hips, how could he look bad? Not that he thought of Ben in that way, no way he wasn't interested at all. Right?

Finally, the brunet returned, hair neatly brushed though still damp, a few parts of his bangs sticking to his forehead.

"Can we get food now?" He asked, watching Kevin roll his eyes and get off of the bed.

"Fine, fine. Just take your jacket, your hair's still kinda wet and it's kinda cold out." In an instant Kevin was already at the door, Ben a bit bewildered that he said that. Of course, Ben's odd look didn't go uncommented.

"What? If you get sick or somethin' I'll never hear the end of it. So get your damn jacket." Without a second thought, Ben grabbed his trademark green jacket and slipped into it as he followed behind Kevin, making sure he had the key to get back in before shutting the door behind him.

Just as Kevin said, it was a bit cold out. The wind was blowing and it was nice with a jacket on, a little odd for summer weather. Ben dismissed the thought and continued following Kevin to... wherever he was going. The town was small, more like a pit stop between traveling then a place to live really, but if no one lived there then there would be no town at all for people to stop and rest at.

"So where we going?" Ben asked, now walking beside Kevin. It was getting dark out, and since Kevin wore such dark clothes he had to stay close to keep from losing him. Kevin just shrugged, either not feeling like talking or not knowing where he was going. Ben, finding the lack of speech boring, he began humming softly to himself. A common song that just about everyone had at least heard once in their life, old but still good. This earned him the attention of the elder teenager beside him.

"What, you ain't gonna sing too? Or were you just trying to say something?" Kevin smirked, mocking the boy for humming the old Beatles song. After almost a year of being around Kevin, Ben had grown used to most of his taunts and knew how to fire it all right back at him.

"Oh no Kevin, I'm just trying to say something." He mocked back, jokingly batting his eyes at him.

"Well, if I held your hand then wouldn't your boyfriend get jealous?" Kevin continued to smirk, still trying to annoy the younger boy.

"That's what makes it so fun." Ben smirked right back, not looking at him but looking in front of himself. Kevin, now running out of ways he thought would work, grabbed the brunets hand and held it in his own. This worked though, Ben blushed and tried effortlessly to take his hand back. The place was nearly abandoned and since Kevin knew that he'd never see any of the people again, didn't let go. So what if some stranger saw, he was just messing with Ben.

"Can I have my hand back?" Ben now looked up at him, though they never stopped walking.

"What, first you wanted to and now you're taking it back? I'm hurt Tennyson." He joked. So Ben just pouted and allowed Kevin to continue the action, still trying to pull away whenever he felt Kevin's grip loosen. Unlike Kevin, Ben was embarrassed by the act. He was still surprise that Kevin even took the joke that far and was still going with it. The only thing that would work now was to make the joke on Kevin.

So Ben lightly began swinging his arm with Kevin's, humming again. Kevin just glanced over at him, Ben smiling and merrily making his way to a nearby diner.

It surprised Ben that Kevin hadn't let go yet. Here he was trying to make Kevin embarrassed enough to let go, yet it wasn't working at all. In fact, he could have sworn that Kevin was smiling a bit. Kevin, smile? Not smirk or grin? Impossible. It just didn't happen.

He was trying his hardest to make Kevin let go, though it's not like he didn't in some odd way like it, it was just... So un-Kevin like. Why wasn't Kevin letting go? Why wasn't he freaking out or pushing him away? Or at the very least telling him to shut up.

What more did he have to do to get Kevin to pull away? Wait. Was Kevin swinging his arm a bit too? Did he just get closer? This was just too weird. Maybe Kevin was just really tired, making him act so odd. Ben was starting to give up now. Kevin still wouldn't let go, Ben swore up and down that Kevin was getting closer and swinging with him, and even as they got closer and closer to the diner, Kevin still didn't pull away.

Then, without a word or warning, Kevin let go. Ben was both relieved and a disappointed, but they were at the diner. Kevin, already heading inside without even looking back at the brunet. Still, Ben was blushing a bit from the encounter, trying to calm his racing heart and let his heated skin cool in the wind. When Kevin finally looked back at him, Ben found himself walking towards him. Not too close, but not exactly as far away as he would have liked to have been.

Being as late as it was, the place was nearly empty, just a few people here and there but other than that there was no one. It was dimly lit, probably to set a bit of a romantic and peaceful aura. Though all it did for Ben was make him feel a bit nervous. Kevin seemed to act as if nothing important happened outside, making Ben feel as if it really was nothing at all.

They were seated quickly and Kevin looked down at the menu with a bored expression. Ben tried to focus on the plastic covered paper, but instead found himself looking at Kevin. And when Kevin finally noticed him starting he gave him a smirk and Ben seemed to hide behind the menu.

"Don't get nothing expensive, I ain't rich y'know." Kevin said to the hiding brunet, still smirking at the fact that Ben refused to put it down and look at him. Did he do something to make him embarrassed? Just the joke from a minute ago but that was nothing. So why was Ben hiding from him? It's not like they made-out or anything. Hell they didn't even kiss. Not that either wanted to. And it wasn't like Kevin thought about kissing the green-eyed boy. Would he even kiss back? The elder was beginning to think he was going insane now. Kissing Ben? That would be both disgusting and weird. So then why couldn't he stop thinking about it.

One of the small TV's set on the news was talking about Static and Gear again. Ben was already staring at the screen in an instant, forgetting that Kevin was even across the table from him, staring at him. Kevin watched as the green eyes lit up as they watched Static and Gear fighting some redheaded guy with fire powers. His lips were curved up in an amused smile, head turned to stare at the TV. Kevin still found himself staring at his lips. Why? Hell if he knew. He just was.

Ben's smile only grew more as Static grinned at the camera, saying something that made Gear smirk and shake his head. He wondered just how close the two were. They were obviously friends by the look of it, and they worked together well, a great two-person team. Ben's group was a three-person group and it seemed like Gwen had all the powers. Sure if Ben went Alien X he'd be stronger than Gwen, but there was no way in hell that he would do that again. Dealing with the two bickering heads gave him a headache, and they were extremely reluctant to let him leave. What did they want him to do, live in space while his body was in the form of Alien X? Yeah right.

When the report was over, Ben looked back at Kevin and noticed that his eyes widened and he immediately looked away from him. There was something up with Kevin lately, something that Ben wanted to know.

Dinner was, well, awkward to say the least. They ordered and didn't eves start talking until after they got their food. And it was mostly Kevin taunting Ben about Static being his boyfriend and such. And as always, Ben ignored him and just ate his dinner in silence, occasionally glancing back at the television as if they would show more of Static.

After they finished eating, Kevin payed up and they headed back the hotel. Ben smiling as he day dreamed about what it would be like in person to meet Static. Kevin watching Ben, suddenly feeling a bit jealous of the attention Ben was giving to the thought of meeting the electric powered teen. Ben was never this excited, at least, Kevin didn't recall him ever being this excited. Kevin knew that it was a bad idea for Ben to let himself get so worked up about it. He'd meet him, find out that he was actually a jerk or was already seeing someone, have his heart broken and they would head back to Bellwood the same day. He just knew that this would hurt Ben in the end. He just didn't know why he even cared that it would hurt him. It would be his own damn fault for getting his hopes up of meeting some great person, then have them turn out to be an asshole.

Still...

Ben unlocked the door with his card key, heading inside with Kevin right behind him. He slipped out of his jacket, not caring that Kevin was watching him as he removed his shirt and headed over to his bag to grab a night shirt. Why he had such an alluring shirt was beyond Kevin, but he couldn't help but stare as it slipped to show a good section of the younger males shoulder. How could a boy look so much like a girl?

Ben then worked his way out of his form-fitting jeans and kicked them over at his bag, leaving his boxers on as he pulled out a comic and made himself comfy on the bed, not even noticing that Kevin was still watching him. Kevin soon decided to strip himself of his clothes down to his boxers before sitting upright on the bed beside Ben, turning on the TV.

Click. Fuzzy channel. Click. Romantic sap crap. Click. Cheap porno, embarrassed teammate. Click. Sci-fi. Click. Animal stuff. Click. Learning channel. Click. Old alien movie. Click. Decent music.

Kevin grew bored of the television channels and left it on the music channel, quickly grabbing the comic from Ben to look it over.

"Hey!" Ben furrowed his brows and tried to get it back, having little to no such luck.

"Is for horses." Kevin smirked, looking over the pages, colored and in decent detail. "So why go so far as to make a comic book about some guy and his side-kick?"

"His '_partner_." Ben corrected.

"So he _is_ gay."

"_Fighting partner_!" The brunet growled and took the comic back. "Static says that he and Gear are team-mates, Gear isn't better or worse than him so Gear isn't his side-kick." Kevin just rolled his eyes.

"And he gets his own comic because of what he does and who he is. See, he and Gear are both 'Bang Babies,' and while pretty much all the other Bang Babies are bad and use their powers for their own personal gain, Static and Gear use them to help people." Ben explained, earning him a bored expression on Kevin's behalf.

"So? We do good shit all the time and we don't have our own kiddie comic."

"It's not kiddie, and we don't do the same stuff. We just fight aliens, they catch bad guys, crooks, stop the other bad Bang Babies and patrol the area all the time. We just go to the sightings and fight. Not much to make a comic out of."

"So how can they even make this guy into a comic if they don't even know who the hell he really is?"

"Shut up, Kevin." Again, Kevin rolled his eyes and shut off the lamp beside the bed, though doing so annoyed Ben since he was still reading.

"You wanna get there early then sleep now or read in the bathroom. I'm the one that has to drive remember?" The brunet just groaned in agitation, setting the comic on his own nightstand before moving beneath the covers and rolling onto his side to face away from Kevin. The bed was big enough for them both, but they could still feel the heat the others body gave off beneath the blanket. It was weird, though both opted to stay silent and try to sleep.

Night rolled on and Ben found it hard to get into a comfortable sleeping position. He'd silently toss and turn, stopping once he was facing Kevin, who must have turned over in his sleep at some point in time when he hadn't been paying attention. Ben stared at him through the darkness, able to see how peaceful Kevin looked. He wasn't scowling or wearing his usual cocky grin. He was so relaxed, it was almost as if this sleeping figure was an entirely different person. This sleeping Kevin would be good Kevin, the awake one could be the evil one.

Ben smirked to himself at the thought of a nice Kevin. He'd probably wear white and light shades of gray, always bringing him smoothies, never picking on him and probably gay. He couldn't help but snicker at the thought of Kevin being gay. Apparently he'd been too loud, his snickers making Kevin give a soft groan. Though Ben wouldn't have guess in a million years that Kevin would actually reach out for him, still asleep, and pull him into his arms.

The brunet gasped as he was pulled into the embrace, looking up from his spot to see Kevin smiling softly. How the hell could he do that in his sleep? So he marked it down as the good Kevin that wanted to be affectionate. Though any Kevin being even remotely affectionate was deemed weird by Ben.

He quickly decided to himself that if he woke Kevin he'd become bad Kevin and probably blame Ben for it, he stayed in place, finding the embrace oddly comfortable. He pushed away his thoughts, focusing on trying to get back to sleep.

Kevin was the first to wake. He was warm and comfortable, almost tempted to fall back asleep. That is, until he found out why he was so warm, and what the soft object was beside him. Okay, maybe Ben didn't notice the embrace and he could just slip out of it without waking him, which would be hard since Ben was so comfortable and was kind of clinging to him. Despite the position, Kevin managed to get away and make his way to the bathroom, needing a shower after sleeping in such a disgusting position. He had no idea what it was about Ben that made him act and feel so strange. Like, he hated be around him, yet that's all he wanted to do.

"Ugh, after this trip I'm so stayin' away from him." Kevin vowed, already heading into the shower, not caring to lock the door behind him.

The loss of warmth and the sound of water running woke Ben, giving himself another five minutes and rolling into where Kevin had been a second ago to relish in the heat. When he was fully awake, he sat up and ignored his bed head to clean up his clothes and get ready to go, Kevin would most likely tell him that he would leave him behind if he wasn't ready. The jerk.

So Ben dressed himself and pocketed his card key to head to the lobby to snag some food. Like yesterday, he got himself juice and Kevin coffee, looking for anything chocolate for the brutish teen. He figured that if he did, Kevin wouldn't be so mean to him all the time. His mom always told him to be kind to others if you wanted to be treated the same, so he thought it would be worth a shot.

Grabbing his food and drinks, Ben headed back to the room, having a bit of trouble unlocking the door with his hands full. Though once inside he was able to set everything down, going to the bathroom door to tell Kevin that he got stuff for them to eat. He got no reply and shrugged it off to eat.

It took Kevin a few more minutes until he deemed himself cleaned of the weird feeling on his skin and headed back into the room, shamelessly seating himself on the bed in only a towel around his waist. Ben yelped at the sight and tossed Kevin the jeans he'd discarded from the night before.

"No shirt is fine but at _least_ put on pants." He told him, holding the chocolate muffin and coffee in his hands. "Do it and you get your breakfast."

"It's not like you don't have the same thing I do, Tennyson. Or are you just embarrassed 'cause you know I'm bigger?" Kevin smirked, though he was already standing up to fetch a clean pair of boxers before slipping into his jeans.

"Oh yeah Kevin, that's exactly why." Green eyes rolled and Kevin continued smirking at him, grabbing his food and drink from the boy.

"So if traffic isn't that bad today, what time do you think we'll get to Dakota at?" Ben asked, sitting back on the bed next to Kevin to eat and turn on the TV to the news, just in case.

With a shrug, Kevin decided somewhere at or after noon. Ben seemed pleased with this answer, gulping down his breakfast to finish packing his bag. Kevin was amused by his enthusiasm and finished eating, pleased to find that Ben had gotten him something he actually liked.

While Ben took their things to the car, Kevin checked them out and they were back on the road in a matter of minutes. Now, Kevin wasn't one to dwell on things, he would just do something and not care about them after it was done with. Yet he couldn't keep his mind off of how he'd woken up in the past two days; with Ben in his arms. He'd sleep well at night this way, and it wasn't all that bad really, it was just... Well, Ben was Ben and Kevin didn't want Ben in that way. He didn't have any feelings for Ben, hell, they were hardly even friends.

So then, why had he woken up to the brunet tucked away in his arms like that? And why had he taken their joke too far last night? Just teasing him about humming would have been enough, yet he'd purposely grabbed hold of the boys hand and acted as if he did nothing. It wasn't like Ben was a girl. No way. If he was then Kevin would have been trying to get into his pants by now. Not that Ben would look much different, maybe a bit chesty and curvier, longer hair, minus the small sized Adam's apple, change his clothes and he'd pass as one hell of a chick. But Ben was a boy, and so was Kevin. So why was he over-thinking this then?

Kevin inwardly beat himself up and just focused on the road. He wasn't about to start asking himself if he was gay, let alone for Ben.

Beside him in the passenger seat, Ben was currently wrapped up in his own fantasy about meeting Static. Which alien should he use to make an entrance? Swampfire? No. Echo Echo? Nah, too short, might make him seem kind of weak. Big Chill? Well, if they were fighting Hot Streak that would work out well, but they fought him last night so the chances of him being out and in trouble already was very slim. Humongasaur was too flashy and may end up doing more damage than the bad guys were. Chromastone? Maybe. Spidermonkey was a bit odd. Jetray? Not a bad choice. And Alien X wasn't an option. He wasn't quite used to Brainstorm yet either and his powers used electricity like Static, and Ben didn't want to show him up. And Goop was... well, a bit gross. At least that's what Kevin and Gwen agreed on.

Okay, now he _knew_ that he was far too obsessed. Sure Static was a hero, but he wasn't as popular or as well known as Superman or Batman. He was just a teenager with electric powers. So why was it that Ben was so excited about getting a chance to meet him? Well at least he didn't have a bunch of dolls and figures of him.

"So tell me, Tennyson," Kevin smirked. "You got underwear with him on it?"

"No Kevin." The Xenomorph rolled his eyes and moved around in his seat, rolling down the window to let the wind cool down the heat from summer. Ben didn't mind the heat too much when he didn't focus on it, but sitting in the car with nothing to do he had nothing else to do but focus on little things.

"Well they're bound to have all sorts of merchandise there. It _is_ electro-boy's home town after all. You can buy some there."

"If you say so Kevin." Ben rolled his eyes again, resting his head in his hand while staring out the window. He was really regretting not asking his cousin Ken to take him instead of Kevin. Ken would have never fought with him, he was far more comfortable with him, and he was just plain nicer. Kevin, well, Kevin was a total asshole.

As they continued driving for another hour or so, Ben couldn't help but smile at the road sign that read; "5 miles to Dakota." Now he was having trouble sitting still. Nervous, but incredibly excited. He vowed that he'd meet Static today. All he needed to do was find a fight somewhere, a robbery, a big fire, or anything else that Static would help with.

The city grew closer and closer with each minute, Ben watching with excitement as the buildings grew larger and larger, wanting nothing more than to escape the confides of the car and venture around. He was even counting down the miles from where they started until they got to the town.

Since it was the beginning of summer, the high schools were out, meaning that Dakota's streets were filled with teenagers. Ben couldn't care less for them, he'd had enough of his peer group. All his life he'd been picked on for no reason, so he decided to himself that it would be better to avoid them unless he really had to interact with them. Static and Gear were an exception though, along with the Plumber kids.

Kevin on the other hand, he was less than thrilled to be here. He didn't have any contacts here, he knew no one, had almost no tech on him, and just plain didn't want to be in a town full of dangerous "Bang Babies." Yet he had agreed to take Ben anyways. That decision alone made him question why. It was so Gwen would think he was a nice guy, right? Now was so not the time to be questioning anything but where they would be staying for the next week or so.

Looking at Ben for a moment, Kevin sighed inwardly at how happy he seemed. So he pulled over. "Go look for hero-boy. You got your cell, and I got mine. I'll find a place to stay." Ben seemed to think about it for a moment before getting out of the car quickly.

"Just don't do anything stupid, Tennyson." He added before heading off to find a hotel.

The brunet looked around the street, a comic book shop was near him. Being the comic geek that he was, Ben decided that he'd find Static eventually and if he heard police sirens then he could just follow them right to him. So he headed inside. He couldn't believe his luck, there were so many comics, figures, replica items and other things. Too bad he didn't have much to spend. The rest of his money was for emergencies and it was with Kevin.

"Check it V, the new issue of Plant man!" A boy said with excitement. Blond, light eyes hidden behind glasses, pale skin, and probably only a year older than Ben. The teen beside him took the comic from his hands, already flipping through the pages.

"We've been so busy lately that we must've missed when it came out a few weeks ago." He replied to the blond. This teen was around the same height, maybe just a bit taller, dark eyes, dark hair in dreadlocks, and fairly dark skin. Maybe a mocha tint. Ben couldn't quite place his finger on it, but they both seemed familiar.

"Yeah well, that's what happens when all you do all day is school work and-" The rest of the blonds sentence was spoken lowly so Ben hadn't quite caught what he said, but the darker teen nodded and handed the book back to him.

"Whoa Rich! C'mere! Look look!" The darker teen grinned and pulled the other to look at a new issue of Static Shock. "This one just came out. Think you're in it?" 'Rich,' just smirked at him and looked through it.

"Dunno, looks like it's just Static right now. DC did just release it a few months back, and Gear didn't come in until awhile after." He pointed out, closing the book and handing it back to his friend. "Should we get it?"

"Of course." The darker grinned again, both walking passed Ben to the counter to purchase them. As Ben shrugged it off and headed for the door, several police cars swept by, all wailing their sirens and speeding down the street. Both boys looked over, quickly finishing up their purchase and heading out the door. Ben grinned; it was hero time.

-

See any spelling errors? Anything that I should fix? I really want this fic to be good so I would love opinions. And this is so obviously slash. I'm not sure about the title of it; Static Cling. Which is better, Static Cling, or Starstruck? I like Static Cling because Ben is addicted to him and will eventually be pretty clingy and stuff, but I like Starstruck because he's such a fanboy of Static too. Thoughts?

Midesko


	2. Meetings and greetings

_Again, I do not own Ben 10, Ben 10 Alien force, Static Shock, or any of the characters or anything else.  
Static Shock (c) DC/WB  
Ben 10/Ben 10 AF (c) MoA/CN  
_

**Chapter 2**

**Meetings and greetings  
**

Ben rushed out of the comic store, hiding in a near by alley behind a dumpster to go hero. He'd chosen Big Chill, able to fly, quick, can freeze anything, and he can become invisible. He made himself intangible and headed after the flock of police cars.

The cars sped down the road, tires screeching against the pavement as the one and only hot-headed tyrant of the town, Hotstreak. It didn't make sense for him to be out of jail so quickly. Static and Gear put him in the Bang Baby facility just the other day. So then how was it that he'd escaped already?

"Miss me?" The flame-wielder grinned and purposely shot a few blasts of fire at the cars. Thankfully, Ben had managed to phase through the car and set the driver and passenger aside safely. He now stood before the pyro teen, crossing his arms and staring him down.

"How did you get out?" Ben asked, though Hotstreak seemed far more interested in him rather than his question.

"And just what the hell are you supposed to be? A frozen moth?" He grinned and shot a few blasts at the Xenomorph. Ben reacted quickly, firing his own ice at the fire, making steam rise from the blasts. "Not bad." The pyro smirked at Ben.

"Let's just see if you can handle this!" This time, the red-head added more fire, making a big blast from both his hands, aiming at Ben. Again, Ben was prepared, easily turning the blast into steam again. Grinning right back at the teen. While Hotstreak was distracted by Ben, Gear took the opportunity to toss a zap cap at him, coils wrapping around his body until he fell to the ground.

Ben hadn't noticed that the two super-powered teens were even there until the coils bought the meta-morph to his knees. Gear seemed pleased with the result, though Static seemed focused on the black and blue alien before him.

"Think he's on our side?" Gear asked, allowing the police to take the tyrant into one of the cars.

"They usually never are, but he did manage to take out Frances." Static added the last part as if it was a side-thought. Ben took this as his cue to return to normal. By now the crowds of people had dispersed, most likely all had left awhile ago to get to safety from the pyro. Ben hadn't noticed that Frances was eying him as he was roughly shoved into the car, smirking.

"I'm Ben Tennyson." The brunet introduced himself to the two, smiling as they descended, Static shaking his hand first then Gear. Frances caught his name just as the door was shut, the coils keeping him from moving, only able to uselessly squirm in place.

"Well then Ben, I'll be sure give you warm welcome to Dakota." Hotstreak said to himself, watching as the trio grew further and further away.

"So you can change back and forth between you and that creature?" Asked Gear.

"Him, and nine other aliens. Thanks to the Omnitrix here." He raised his left hand to show the blond his watch. Gear raised a brow and grabbed Ben's wrist to look over the device, a surprised look on his face as he read the information in it.

"W-where did you get this?"

"Uh, an alien named Azmuth, five years ago." He answered truthfully.

"Five years ago? You mean, all those aliens roaming around that summer savin' people were all you?" Static concluded, recalling the news stories from then. "But you had to be like nine at the time."

"Ten, and yeah, the good ones were me." The brunet smiled again, finding it odd that Gear was still looking over the watch.

"This thing has a little over a million different DNA samples of different species of aliens." Gear said, taken back by the small piece of technology.

"A million?" Ben blinked and looked down at the watch. He knew it had a lot in there, but a million?

"Maybe we should go somewhere else to talk about that thing. People are gonna start comin' back around here soon." Static butted in. "Can you fly?"

Ben nodded and quickly accessed the watch, choosing Jetray. The blond watched how simple it was to maneuver the green device, intrigued by it.

"So when you said you can become ten aliens, why not take the form of one of the other million ones?" Gear asked as they took off, Ben following closely behind them. He had no idea where they were headed, he was far too excited to care really.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure how to access the others. Just the ten I have now." The blond gave a thoughtful hum and seemed to increase his flight speed. Ben made sure to keep his pace, mentally reminding himself to call Kevin later to let him know where he was and what he was doing. Not like Kevin cared, but if he didn't check in Kevin would probably tell Gwen, and Gwen would give them both hell.

Static and Gear began heading down, Ben following in suit, all three stopping in front of an abandoned and beat up looking gas station. "So what're we doing here?" Ben asked, returning to normal. The two just headed inside, closing the door behind the brunet.

"Don't you have a secret identity to uphold or somethin'?" The darker of the three spoke up, slipping out of his jacket while the blond headed over to a computer on a nearby desk.

"Not really, I just don't advertise myself." Ben smirked.

"So then we can trust you with ours?" Gear piped up, signaling for Ben to come closer to the desk. Once Ben was within reach, he lightly grabbed his left wrist and began looking over the watch again.

"Of course. Not like I'm gonna tell anyone who you guys are, it's dangerous to do that." Static shrugged and removed his mask, Gear doing the same, replacing the visor with a pair of glasses.

"I'm Richie, that ego-maniac over there is Virgil." The blond introduced himself, not looking away from the Omnitrix. "And this, is one impressive device. Mind if I run a few tests on it?"

Ben looked between teens, recognizing them from the comic store from a few minutes prior. So that's what Virgil meant when he said, "think you're in it." "Go for it, just try not to mess with it too much. I don't want to have to learn a new set of aliens again." He smirked.

"So Ben, what exactly are you doin' in Dakota?" Virgil asked, deciding to himself that he hadn't been receiving enough attention from the two.

"Me and Kevin are here to investigate the Big Bang. See, we deal with aliens and so we figured that it might be a good idea to look into it. See if it could be alien-related or if we could just help with it. Though Kevin wasn't exactly thrilled about coming."

"Kevin?" Richie asked, moving the dial of the watch around to show the holograms of the different aliens.

"A friend. Well, sorta. Back when we were kids he tried to kill me a few times. He ended up absorbing some of the aliens in the watch and becoming a big alien combo-platter." He gave a dry laugh at the memory. "He's a good guy now, though he's still one hell of a jerk."

"And where's he at?" The darker teen moved to sit on the couch, pulling a bag onto it to pull out a change of clothes for himself and Richie.

"Getting a place for us to stay I guess. I just kinda took off in excitement so I didn't think to wait and find out where we'd be staying first."

"Excited about what? Just gettin' here or to face-off with Frances?" Virgil smirked, watching as Richie continued to play with the Omnitrix, off in his own world.

"A little of both I guess." He half-lied. Ben had taken off so quickly because he'd been locked up in the car waiting to meet the two super-powered teenagers. With his right hand, he fished out his phone. He needed to tell Kevin where he was and ask where they'd be staying.

"The Big Bang was, in no way, alien-orientated. It was caused when police attempted to stop a gang fight, when they fired, they shot a chemical take that exploded and the toxic gas gave the people there powers. Which, is why most of the Bang Babies are bad guys." Richie clarified, giving Ben a surprised look when the watch made a beep and showed an alien that he hadn't seen before. "And I think I just gave you access to a new alien."

The brunet looked down at the watch, smiling widely as he saw the familiar alien. "That's no new alien, that's Wildmutt!" He momentarily forgot his phone in his hand and took in the sight of the old alien. "A Vulpimancer to be correct. I just called him Wildmutt as a kid."

"That big yellow dog with no eyes?" Virgil stood and headed over to them, not noticing that Ben tensed up a bit as he got closer.

"Y-yeah that one. He uses his senses to find his way around and locate bad guys. And having a giant set of sharp teeth doesn't hurt either."

"So, what can Kevin do?" The blond continued to play with the watch, trying to see if he could give Ben access to a new form.

"Oh! That reminds me." Ben pressed the first number on speed-dial, still angry that Kevin had snatched his phone and made himself the first.

"What, you get lost already? Or did you just miss me?" Kevin answered. Ben could just see the cocky grin planted on his face.

"Neither. Did you get a place for us to stay?" He ignored Kevin's teasing and went straight to the point. When Richie smirked and looked up at Ben, the green-eyed younger looked down to see that he'd unlocked yet another form, mouthing "Heatblast" to him.

"Yeah, it's a couple blocks away from Dakota high, you should be able to see both if you got an aerial view. Second floor, room 21. Only one room, but two beds. Guess you'll have to keep your hands off of me tonight." Again, his voice was dripping with sarcasm, smirking on the other end of the line. Ben just rolled his eyes though, not caring for Kevin's teasing today.

"Alright, thanks. See ya later." With that, Ben hung up, giving a relieved sigh once he was done talking to him. "Uh, anyways, Kevin used to absorb energy, electricity, the Omnitrix, all sorts of stuff. I'm not sure if he can still do it since he hasn't done it since I saw him as a kid. Now he absorbs metals, solid objects, pretty much anything hard and creates a shielding over his entire body, clothes and hair too. Makes him stronger and lets him take a hit."

"You sure know a lot about him." Richie teased.

"It's my job, he's got his eyes on my cousin, Gwen. And since she's family, I have to make sure he checks out." Ben shrugged. "She's like a sister to me so I don't need him hurting her just because he thinks she looks good."

Virgil smirked at Richie from behind Ben's back, both thinking that Ben was more interested in Kevin himself rather than making it his job to make sure he's good for her. Neither said anything about it though.

"So what's the term for this one anyways?" Richie asked, referring to Heatblast.

"Pyronite. I've got a friend that's part alien that can change back and forth between them. Kids with alien powers are usually referred to as Plumber kids. Kevin counts I guess, though we only know that his dad was a Plumber. So we're not sure if he got his powers from his mom or dad. Oh, and Plumbers are like intergalactic police. Taking down any evil aliens that even dare to try anything here on Earth. My grandpa was one. He's retired, though he still fights bad aliens." Ben smiled sheepishly, feeling as if he'd been boring the two elders.

"Sounds like you've got a lot on your plate to know all this." Standing, Richie released Ben's wrist and grabbed his civilian clothes. "Well, I'm hungry. Who's up for burgers?"

"You payin'?" Virgil grinned and snatched his clothes from the couch, both already changing. Ben's eyes widened and he quickly turned around, red-faced.

"For Ben yes, for you, no. See, Ben and I did all the work in taking down Frances, you just stood there and looked pretty."

"Well, it_ is_ what I do best. And all you did was toss a zap cap at him. Wow, lots of work there." Virgil shot back, quickly finishing dressing himself and heading for the door, Richie following behind him.

"Should we invite Kevin along? I figured you guys would be here for awhile so we might as well meet him now." The blond opened the door for Ben, grinning and shutting the door before Virgil exited. "Whoops, sorry, V." He laughed, pushing Ben to walk without him.

"So where's he at?" Virgil asked, pushing Richie playfully away from Ben. The brunet blushed from the attention, trying to push it aside to answer him.

"A hotel near Dakota high."

"Ah, so he's not too far away from where we are." Richie pushed Virgil away from Ben, tugging on the youngers wrist to get him to run.

After Ben hung up, Kevin set his phone aside, deciding to busy himself by putting away what little he brought along with them. They'd have to find a laundromat nearby unless they wanted to wear dirty clothes while they stayed. For the last few days he'd been forced to be so close to the brunet. He couldn't stand it anymore. Yet, when Ben was away all he did was think about him. These thoughts were easy enough to push away on the first day, yet after they'd slept so close to each other it was becoming gradually harder to dismiss them.

It wasn't like Kevin hated Ben. In fact, he'd never admit that he liked having the kid around. He could hold his own in battle whether alien or human, he was fun and a kind-hearted leader. And not to mention he wasn't bad looking. It was driving him insane that his mind had decided to keep picturing Ben in different ways, all rather dirty. After long fights, Ben would be tired, panting with sweat glistened skin. Kevin just kept thinking about him being tired and panting for a different reason.

"Ugh, I am _not_ gay for Ben." He said to himself, already knowing that it was a lie. He silently cursed; he wanted Ben. It would make sense after all. Why he didn't mind having Ben sleep beside him, why he didn't care that Ben was gay, and why he'd been jealous of the attention Ben had been giving to someone he didn't even know rather than him.

"Not like I even have a chance." After the summer of hell he'd put Ben through, he was surprised that Ben had even allowed him to be part of the team. Kevin fell back onto one of the beds, groaning. Ben may like guys, but he'd shown no signs of liking Kevin, or even being remotely interested in him.

There was a knock at the door, pulling Kevin away from his thoughts so he could get up and see who it was. He opened the door and peered down at Ben. The brunet was blushing a bit, which Kevin noted to himself was cute.

"Gave up on finding your hero boys?" He asked, not caring either way right now. Ben just smiled up at him and shook his head, eyes drifting to his side so Kevin would look where he was looking.

"These are them? Big bad electro-boy is smaller than I thought he'd be." He smirked.

"It's _Static_." The darker grumbled, Richie smiling and patting his back.

"Actually, it's Virgil. I'm Richie." The blond smiled at Kevin.

"Okay, so you found 'em. Now what?"

"Now, we're going to get lunch. Figured you'd be hungry. So get the key and come with us." Ben instructed, pulling on Kevin's shirt to pull him out of the room. This had surprised the elder, probably because he'd been thinking of Ben as more than just a common ally or friend. So he'd expected more than just being pulled out of the room. He shook it off and turned to shut the door, trying to cover up the pink tint on his face.

"Alright, Virgil, Richie, this is Kevin. Kevin, Virgil and Richie. Now then, where are we getting food at?" Ben looked over at Richie, who had been staring at Kevin a bit more than he felt necessary.

-

Midesko


	3. A fight between allies

_I do not own Ben 10, Ben 10 Alien force, Static Shock, or any of the characters or anything else.  
Static Shock (c) DC/WB  
Ben 10/Ben 10 AF (c) MoA/CN  
_

**Chapter 4  
**

**A fight between allies**

After a short walk, the group of four arrived at the nearby fast food joint, Kevin still a bit miffed that they didn't want to take the car. It was mostly because Ben had wanted to walk, obviously tired of sitting in the car for so long that walking was a welcomed change.

"And this is Burger Fool. Where we go when we hunger and when Sharon cooks dinner." Virgil said as he opened the door.

"Stop lying to Ben, you don't eat here every night. But your sister _is_ a terrible cook." Richie said with a smirk, leading the brunet inside the building.

"That is correct sir! Ben, tell him what he's won!" The darker of the group said with enthusiasm, placing his hand on Ben's shoulder.

"The privilege to buy us lunch?" Ben smiled, blushing at the closeness of the electricity manipulator, swearing to himself that he felt small electric jolts coming from the hand.

"Oh joy! I'm so happy!" Grabbing Ben, Richie went along with the joke, hugging him as if he was overly excited about "winning" the chance to buy them food. "I'd like to thank the little people I had to step on to get here today!" He false sobbed.

All three were surprised when Kevin pulled Ben away from the blonds embrace. "It's bad enough I gotta deal with Tennyson here, but now I gotta babysit two more?"

"Hey, you were invited not forced." Ben scowled at him, roughly jerking himself away from Kevin to stand beside Virgil. "If you wanna head back to the hotel you can."

"I'd leap at the chance to leave you here." Kevin rolled his eyes. "But Gwen would kill us both so I don't have much of a choice."

"I don't understand you Kevin, all I do is try and be nice to you yet you act like the entire world revolves around you! And after what you did five years ago you'd think that you'd be a little nicer to me!" Ben shot back at him, surprising Kevin. Virgil was now glaring at the brooding teen, Richie unsure of what to do. "Fine! You wanna go back home so much? Go! 'Cause I'm not gonna stop you!"

With that, the brunet stormed out of the building, taking off running to God knows where. He was tired. Tired of the way Kevin treated him, tired that Gwen figured he needed a babysitter, tired of everything. He just needed to get away from Kevin. Virgil gave Richie a knowing look, Richie nodding before running after the brunet. Though they'd just met not even an hour ago, they all seemed to click together, except for Kevin.

Virgil then glared back at Kevin, who seemed to be kicking himself inwardly at what he'd caused. There went the only chance he'd ever had with the kid.

"You could run after him y'know. Since you like him so much." Virgil said, walking out from the building. He figured that Richie would catch up with Ben and bring him back to the gas station. The door chimed as he walked away, leaving Kevin in the building with a few people staring at him. His fists clenched and he headed out back to the hotel. Ben would come around and come back.

"Ben! Ben wait!" Richie yelled to the brunet. Ben began slowing down, allowing Richie to run with him as he began breaking down. Finally, he stopped, leaning against the building, his silent sobs mixing with his panting. Thankfully for him, Richie knew his way around his home town well enough to know exactly where they were.

"You were right, he is a jerk. You alright?" The blonds voice came out softly, placing his hand on Ben's back to comfort him. Ben gave a small hiccup, feeling immature in front of someone he'd never wanted to see him in such a weak state.

"I-I'm sorry." Ben apologized, embarrassed by his outburst, though Kevin deserved to be yelled at. Richie just smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"It's alright, you have every right to be upset. I haven't even spent five minutes with Kevin and I don't think I can stand him. So how you've been able to be around him for so long is beyond me. Now c'mon, back to the gas station with you!" He smiled, pulling the younger along with him to walk. "We'll take you in as our own. And raise you to steal the souls of our enemies!" Ben smiled back at him, wiping the drying tears from his eyes to look up at him.

"Can I have my own servant?"

"We'll have hundreds of people tend to you! Day and night! Then, at night you'll do our evil bidding!" Richie cackled, trying his best to keep a straight face. Ben laughed again, feeling a bit better. Though something was bothering him. The look on Kevin's face when he'd snapped back at him. It was surprised but he could have sworn he seemed hurt. But that wouldn't make any sense, so Ben shook it off and walked beside Richie.

They didn't get too far, so the walk back to the station wasn't that long. Virgil had beaten them back, and he'd even brought food with him. "Ah, I see you caught our escaped victim." The darker teen smirked, taking the food out from the bag.

"He's agreed to do out evil bidding." Richie grinned, placing his arm around Ben. Virgil following in suit, placing his arm around Ben's other side.

"Our bidding eh? Well first things first, we gotta feed you to give you strength, so eat." Virgil moved away and handed the food to Ben, the rest for him and Richie. "Name your poison." He grinned and opened the small mini fridge to show him the different sodas, Ben smiling and quickly taking a can from it before seating himself on the couch.

"Thanks. You guys barely know me, yet you're already the nicest people I've ever met." Ben smiled at them both.

"Then you don't hang around with nice people." The blond fell beside him on the couch, Virgil sitting on the other side.

"From what we've seen you're a selfless person that just wants to do some good. I mean, you could be usin' that thing to rob banks and make yourself rich. Not like anyone stands a chance against those aliens in there." Virgil stated, pointing down at his left wrist.

"True, but I'm just doing what my grandpa told me I should." The elder teens smiled at him, both silently agreeing that Ben was being modest.

"Well, you can chill here for now, and if you and Kevin don't patch things up tonight you can come an' stay at my place. My pops knows that me an' Rich are Static an' Gear, so you can let him know what you do without worrying. Just, keep it a secret from my sis Sharon. Oh, and you might wanna eat all the food here so you wont be hungry later. Just a warning." The darker teen offered.

"Like I said earlier; his sister's a bad cook." Richie smirked, already beginning to dig into his meal.

"Lemme just call my pops an' tell him." Standing, Virgil dug into his pocket and fished out his phone, heading into the other room to make his call.

Ben felt grateful. Not only that, but for the first time in his life he felt like he fit in. He admitted to himself that he really did have some thing for Virgil. What started out as a fan thing for Static was becoming a small crush. Though he knew nothing would come of it. For one, he was positive that Virgil didn't like guys. And two, Ben would have to leave eventually. No matter how well he fitted in here, he had a life back in Bellwood that he couldn't just leave behind.

Kevin was sulking to himself, angry, frustrated and just pissed off at himself and at the two teenagers that took Ben away from him. Wait. He didn't own Ben or anything. So how could something that wasn't yours be taken from you? The black haired brute groaned loudly and fell back onto the bed, exhausted. He needed to find Ben and somehow make it up to him. But how could he? He didn't even know where he was, though he could easily find out.

He got up from his spot on the bed to dig into one of the drawers for his Plumbers badge, pressing the mid-section of it to bring up a grid. It wasn't too hard to find Ben, he was the only thing that blipped on the screen. Still, Ben would probably be miffed still and wouldn't want to see him. Kevin decided to give him a few hours, maybe until five so it wouldn't be too dark out.

So he waited. Hours slowly passed by and he grew anxious. Why hadn't Ben even texted him? What if those two didn't find him and he'd managed to get caught by someone? Kevin cursed at the thought. Ben wasn't stupid enough to get caught by someone, right? No way, this was the legendary Ben 10. He couldn't just get himself kidnapped and raped or something. Still, Kevin cursed again and got up, ignoring the fact that he was starving and headed out to locate Ben.

He brought up the grid and got into the car. The blip was moving now. Shit. Was Ben running away from the other two now? Maybe Static isn't as perfect as the brunet had previously thought. Kevin revved the engine and sped off to follow the blip, which was now gaining speed, stopping suddenly before slowly heading in a different direction.

Shit.

Shit!

_Shit!_

Just what was he doing?! Where the hell was he?! Kevin managed to follow Ben, or rather his trace given from the watch. The trail ended inside of a two-story house. He must be inside.

Kevin wasted no time in getting out of the car, absorbing the metal and heading over to kick open the door. What if some thugs caught him and this was their hangout? They'd have Ben tied up and killed easily. Probably getting a few sickening kicks from him as they slowly tortured him.

As the door crashed open, Kevin yelled out to Ben, surprised to find Virgil giving him one hell of a shocked look. So then Ben wasn't kidnapped? Kevin sighed in relief, releasing the metal from himself.

"What the hell?! My pops is gonna _kill_ me! Ben! Tell your brute friend to fix my front door!" He gawked at what Kevin had done, Ben and Richie hurrying into the room.

"Why... Did you knock down the door?..." Ben asked, giving Kevin a confused stare, no longer as mad as he was earlier. Kevin seemed to gain a pink tint on his face, looking away from the three to mumble something. "Speak up, Kevin."

"I thought you were kidnapped or somethin'..." He admitted, still looking away from them.

"Aw, he was worried about you, Ben." Richie smirked.

"Well that doesn't change the fact that the front door is broken..." The darker teen mumbled.

"I have a watch full of aliens and you think I'd get kidnapped?" Ben rolled his eyes. "Well, fix the door." Richie and Ben headed back into the kitchen. Sharon was spending some time away from the house with Adam, her boyfriend, and the one and only Rubber-band man. And Virgil's dad was going to be out late working at the community center. So it was just the teens there.

Virgil watched Kevin pick up the door that'd been broken from it's hinges, helping him by using his powers to pick up the screws and put them back into place. Kevin held it still for him, still a bit embarrassed that he'd just charged in like that.

"Y'know, you're too obvious." The dark teen said while putting a screw back into place. "He's gonna notice soon if you keep actin' up like that."

"What?" Kevin was taken back by the sudden statement. He was obvious?

"Ben seems like the kinda guy that is blind to stuff like that, but if you keep actin' out like that he'll notice."

Kevin gritted his teeth, fighting back the need to punch Static in the face for the comment. He just met Ben today and yet he thinks he knows him better than Kevin did? What a prick! A stupid prick!

"Oh? And how the _hell_ do you know about the kind of guy Ben is?" He whispered harshly, not wanting Ben to hear him.

"Because he told us a lot about himself after your little scene today. Ben's a nice guy and you're a total jerk. You dress like the crypt-keeper, you act superior to everyone and Ben seems to really resent you for pickin' on him. He'd probably like you if you treated him better." Before Kevin could land a hit, Virgil was already walking back into the kitchen, the door back in it's proper place.

"So ladies," he said as he entered the kitchen. "May I inquire what it is you're cooking for me?"

"Well sir, we're just two young adolescent girls with no experience with cooking or love-making." Richie joked back, pulling Ben closer to himself as he batted his eyes. "Benally and I know nothin' about birthin' no babies."

Ben blushed and smiled at them both. "Polygamist Virgil?" He laughed. "So what, we have to share?"

"That you do. Though, I don't mind havin' both of you pretty young ladies tend to me at the same time." Virgil approached the two, wrapping either arms around their shoulders. "Why fight over me when you can both enjoy me?"

"Ego-maniac." The blond said while snaking away from him, heading over to the fridge to search for something to eat. "Hey Ben, how's pizza sound?"

"It sounds like peet-za." The Xenomorph smirked, receiving a playful punch from the blond.

"Well then maybe you wont get any then you can pronounce the sounds your stomach makes."

"Aw, no fair Rich!" Ben pouted at him, Kevin entering the room to lean against the door frame. Ben was calling him "Rich" now? Only a day and he was this familiar with them? Ben didn't call him "Kev" or anything, and they'd known each other for five years! What did he have to do to get Ben to smile at him like that? To joke with him like that? To give _him_ his attention?

Richie had Ben preheat the oven as he unwrapped the pizza from its casing, placing it on a metal platter to wait for the oven. "Why wait when you have your own personal oven right here?" Virgil smirked and took the metal tray in his hands, using his powers to heat the bottom to allow it to cook. Kevin rolled his eyes. Now he was just showing off.

"Ta dah." He smirked and set the cooked pizza down, shutting the oven off after words. "Just be careful, it's probably-" His words stopped as Ben hissed in pain, retracting his hand from the tray.

"Idiot." Kevin said, pulling Ben's wrist to get his hand under the faucet to run water over it. "Metal retains heat, duh." Touching the metal of the faucet, Kevin absorbed enough of it to cover his hand, taking the smaller injured hand into his own to cover it with the material to cool the small burn. Ben didn't fight the blush, nor did he fight Kevin's actions.

"I know that..." Ben mumbled, pouting a bit as his face became warm. The metal on his hand felt odd, kind of heavy but cooling the burn down. Though his skin was still burning, and not because he'd come into contact with the heated pan.

Kevin let go after a moment, the metal instantly dropping from Ben before it dropped from himself. "Just be careful." The elder looked away from him, all three still in a state of shock.

The burn was gone, along with any pain. Ben took a quick look over his hand before smiling up at Kevin.

"Thanks."

-

Midesko


	4. Problem, Kevin?

**It's an itty bitty update, but an update none the less. So, I got a poll up on my profile, go ahead and vote on which fic should be updated next. Or just pm me or leave it in a review! I'd love to hear from you guys.**

**This one's for you, Sei. Who loves you, BB?**

_I do not own Ben 10, Ben 10 Alien force, Static Shock, or any of the characters or anything else.  
Static Shock (c) DC/WB  
Ben 10/Ben 10 AF (c) MoA/CN_

**Chapter 3**

**Problem, Kevin?**

**-  
**

No person should be that adorable. It just wasn't normal. How could someone just... God. One look at Ben could make anyone fall for him right off the bat. It was no wonder Kevin liked him. He thought he liked Gwen but... Ben was just... So different. So perfectly different. The way he could trust anyone, the way he could _talk_ to anyone. He forgave people more than anyone else but still protected himself and everyone else from getting hurt from his choices. Which he'd never really made a bad choice. But Kevin was beginning to think Ben's whole trip idea was a bad one... If he'd never gone then... Then maybe he'd never had noticed him. How fucking cute he is. How he squeaks and makes those noises... It was just everything about him that drove Kevin absolutely _mad_.

Especially when Virgil would do or say something that made Ben blush and become silent. Right now, Kevin really wanted to just rip Virgil apart for it. Damn jealousy. There was no denying it now; Kevin had it hard for Ben. Speaking of hard... That explained the other morning when he woke up to... Yeah...

Right now Ben was actually falling asleep. On Richie. Kevin didn't mind Richie in the least really, he knew that the blond had it for Virgil since the beginning. He was starting to wonder if Virgil even liked guys at all that way. He wasn't showing that kind of interest in either smaller teen. Kevin didn't understand why either. Ben was fucking cuter than anything he'd ever seen, and Richie wasn't too bad either. It was kinda weird... Really. Oh well, so long as he stayed away from Ben.

It was a cute scene... Richie had already been asleep for a few minutes, and now Ben was sleeping, leaned against him on the couch. Virgil smirked and took the game remote from his hand carefully, shutting the game system off.

"Well," Virgil said in a hushed tone to Kevin, "they're both out. You guys can stay here if you want. We got a guest room upstairs if you don't mind sharin' a room with Ben. I usually have Richie sleep in my room with me."

"So you and Richie are..." Kevin raised a brow, leaning back in his seat. He wasn't about to turn down the chance to sleep in a bed with Ben again, albeit it being innocent on Ben's behalf.

"Best friends? Yeah." The darker shut the television off, leaving the light on in the room. "Kay, you take Ben an I'll take Richie. I'm used to carrying him around after all the times he gets knocked off his feet from fights. He's not too great with his balance..." He smiled at Kevin, leaving a sickening feeling in Kevin's stomach.

He had no real reason to hate Virgil, and if Ben wasn't involved, he'd probably already be friends with the kid. But Ben _was_ involved now. So he got up from his seat and stretched for a moment, allowing everything to crack back into place down his spine. He gave a satisfied grunt and went in front of the couch, carefully picking up Ben and holding him close.

"Keep treating him like you did in the kitchen, and he'll like you back soon." Virgil smirked and picked up Richie, already heading upstairs to his room. "Guest room is across the way from mine." He added before the door shut.

Okay, maybe Virgil wasn't so bad... But was it that obvious? And if it was, then why was it Virgil of all people noticed? Weird...

A moment after Virgil's door shut, Kevin headed upstairs, holding on to Ben carefully as he went up each individual step. One by one... Slowly. He didn't want to risk dropping him. After successfully making it upstairs, Kevin pushed open the guest room door, wandering around in the dark until he found the bed. He would have had to put Ben down to turn the light on so he just skipped that whole part for the moment. Once he found the bed, he gently placed Ben down on the bed, surprised when Ben's hand tightened around his sleeve.

"Mn... Night, dad. Tell mom I love her." Ben slurred slightly from being half asleep. He must get carried by his father often or something. Either way, it was cute. "Love you, dad."

Kevin waited until Ben's hand released from his sleeve, staring down at him in the darkness. Sure, he wasn't telling Kevin that he loved him, but he still said it. That counted, right? Reaching out carefully, Kevin brushed Ben's bangs from his face, staring down at him in the darkness. He kissed his forehead and stood up, he wandered back to the door, turning the light on. It may or may not wake Ben, but he had to take the brunet's shoes off along with his own. So he leaned down and untied the boys shoes, slipping them off and setting them in front of the bed. Next came his socks, which were tucked into his shoes. He stood up straight and stared down at Ben, contemplating whether he should remove his pants. His jacket was downstairs so that wasn't a problem. But he wasn't sure how much more he could remove without Ben getting pissed off at him.

"Maybe I should just... leave it all on..." Kevin said to himself, watching the smallers chest rise and fall while he slept. How? Just how could he be so cute? He didn't want to further push his luck, so he just left him as he was now. He removed his own shirt, opting to leave his pants on this time. So he wouldn't be incredibly comfortable, but neither would Ben.

Yawning, Kevin shut the light off and headed blindly back over to the bed, careful to keep from touching Ben. As much as he wanted to just pull the smaller to himself and just keep him there, he knew he couldn't. Of course, if Ben were to roll into him and nuzzle against him... he wouldn't argue against that.

Kevin gave another long yawn before tugging the blanket over himself and Ben. He needed to deal with all the weird feelings... But right now just sleeping with Ben beside him was enough to satisfy him.

Still...

Kevin slowly scooted closer to Ben, eyes widening as Ben rolled over, his face almost touching Kevin's chest. Ben wasn't making it any easier on Kevin, even while sleeping he was a tease. Kevin couldn't help but reach out and gently run his fingers over the unsheathed skin on Ben's arm. Slowly dragging them to the short sleeve of his black tee. Soft. He was almost amazed how soft his skin was. If his skin was soft then his hair had to be...

He couldn't help not knowing, so he moved his hand up to Ben's head, gently threading his fingers through his hair. It was just as soft as his skin. It was odd how someone who did nothing but kick alien ass all day could be so amazingly soft after all that. What was the skin like under his shirt? Under all of his clothes? Everywhere? Was he just as smooth?

Was fondling Ben while he slept too far?.. Okay, that wasn't even really a question... It was way too far. It was a crying shame too, because Ben's shirt was riding up ever so slightly. Kevin could feel the slight amount of skin being pressed against his own body. Shit.. He wasn't... Oh fuck he was... He was getting hard. Dammit...

Forcing himself to move away, Kevin got up, grabbed his shirt and left.

-

Midesko


	5. Can't stand the heat?

_No I do not own any of these characters, nor do I profit from writing crappy fanfiction. Also a fair warning, it's all slash. Meaning BOY/BOY LOVIN! SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN TURN BACK NOW!  
_

_Ben 10 (c) MoA/CN  
_

_Static shock (c) DC/Kids WB_

**Chapter 4**

**Can't stand the heat?**

**-  
**

Morning came all too soon. The sun poured into the room, shining down onto the bed that was currently occupied by one Benjamin Tennyson. When he heard voices outside his door he sat up, listening as the familiar duo spoke.

"You think?" That was most definitely Richie.

"That's why he's such an asshole to him." Virgil responded back, both voices ever so slowly fading.

"You'd think that he'd treat him a little nicer if that's the case. I mean, he wants to make Ben like him right? Not hate him."

Ben's ear twitched as he listened, the voices now out of earshot. Who liked him? Maybe they were talking about a different Ben? Weird...

Giving a large yawn, Ben stretched his upper half before moving to let his legs sling off the bed. He didn't sleep to well. Sure, he slept through the night, but he just wasn't... comfortable. Giving himself a moment to look around, he knew that he wasn't at home or in a hotel. The voices outside the door had made him aware of that. The only weird thing was that Kevin was missing. Ben's shoes and socks were at the front of the bed, but Kevin's weren't. And they weren't tossed around the room either. No shirts, no pants, nothing. Strange...

Maybe he was already dressed and downstairs? Might as well find out.

So he stood to his feet and left his shoes in the room, haunted by the knowledge that he was downstairs when he fell asleep and his shoes had still been secure on his feet. Maybe someone carried him? It was probably Virgil if anything. Ben's face heated up slightly at the thought of the taller boy carrying him up the stairs. But why was it Kevin carrying him and not Virgil in his mind?

Shaking the thought off, Ben headed down the stairs, smiling as Richie and Virgil greeted him, both doing something with some kind of food. Virgil had a pan on the stove with eggs and bacon in it. Richie was beside him with pancakes cooking in his pan.

"Morning." Ben smiled, still standing. "Have... you guys seen Kevin?"

"Thought he was with you." Virgil glanced over at him. "I told him he could share the guest room with you, he carried you up too. I had to lug him." He pointed his thumb in Richie's direction, making a face, only to be hit in the arm by the blond.

"You loved every second of it, V. Carrying little ole me around in your arms the way you want to after we marry." Richie batted his eyelashes, flipping a pancake and setting it on a plate.

"We still wanted the white ponies right? And you have your long flowing white dress all picked out?" The darker teen joked back.

"Oh no no, V. You're wearing the dress."

"Then why am I the one carrying you bridal style?"

Ben snickered, taking a seat and digging into his pocket for his phone. He needed to find out where Kevin was...

Unfortunately for Ben, Kevin didn't want to be found right now. He'd gone back to the hotel, he needed the time alone anyways. He just had way too much on his mind at the moment. A cold shower and a nights sleep hadn't helped all the much, but he hadn't expected it too do much anyways.

And now his phone was vibrating on the night stand. The small LSD picture showed Ben, his Sumo Slammer ringer playing as he called, awaiting Kevin to pick up and speak with him. But Kevin wouldn't dare answer. So he reached over and pressed the volume button on the side, the ringer stopping even though Ben was still waiting. If he heard Ben's voice right now... He'd lose it. God how he wanted him now. There was just so much he wanted to do to Ben, _with_ Ben. But he couldn't. He knew he couldn't. Ben wouldn't even let him anyways.

How could one person effect another so much? It was insane.

All Kevin could think of right now was Ben. Stripped of everything except the watch, crawling over him, his smaller hands placing themselves upon Kevin's larger chest. And God... The look on Ben's face would be so... so good. His hair mused, eyes narrowed slightly, screaming for Kevin to just fuck him. Kevin reached out for Ben's hips, taking the smaller down and grinding against him, savoring the look on Ben's face as he moaned and arched ever so slightly against him, begging for more.

When his phone beeped, Kevin couldn't help but groan as his perfect vision of Ben was suddenly gone. Voice mail. Shit.

He reached over and grabbing his phone, calling up his voice mail. He knew it was Ben, but still.

"Kevin?.. Uh, I'm just calling to see where you went last night. ... Okay, that just sounded really bad..." Ben's voiced trailed off, background noises going on when he was silent.

"Hey! Tell Kevin to get back over here!" Richie's voice rang, a smirk in his voice.

"Um... S-so yeah, call me back I guess. We're just wondering where you ran off to is all. Later." After that, the automated voice asked what he wanted to do with the message. Kevin closed his phone and sighed. He didn't know what to do. Especially while he was still half hard over his day dreaming.

"Shit... If only you knew what you did to me, Ben. You little asshole." Maybe it was time for another shower...

As for Ben, he was currently pouting, or sulking as Virgil called it, staring down at his phone as he waited Kevin to call him back. Or at least text him. Anything!

"Aw, c'mon, Benny. Stop sulking and eat something." Virgil sat beside Richie, right where he always did. The blond was already eating his own breakfast, the bacon gone before it even hit the plate. Ben wasn't exactly hungry, but he knew that he'd only be hassled if he didn't.

So Ben ate what he was given, before he was pulled up from his seat. He was instructed to get his shoes and come back downstairs. He didn't need the jacket, but he always had it on anyways, so he took that too. He didn't feel too comfortable leaving while he didn't know where Kevin was, but there was nothing the three of them could do about that.

"So, what're we doing again?" Ben asked as his arms were tugged by both teenagers.

"We're taking you on patrol with us!" They both grinned, continuing to lead him out of the house and down the streets of Dakota. Ben felt just plain awkward while his arms were tugged but he couldn't exactly get them back, even though he'd agreed.

On their way, Virgil and Richie were stopped by almost everyone they knew, taking a small amount of time to speak with each of them. Ben wondered how they managed to get so many friends and he only had aliens and his cousin. Maybe it was just the fact that Virgil was easier to get along with?

The weirdest thing was seeing Francis walking around, hands shoved in his pockets as he slowly made his way to the three of them. He was on the same sidewalk, headed the way they came. A large grin appeared on his face as he stopped in front of them, eyes set on Ben.

"Aw, you're taking him for a walk, how cute." Francis continued to smirk.

"Shouldn't you be in jail? I'm pretty sure we sent you off in a police car." Ben sneered up at him, Virgil and Richie ready to jump in at any moment.

"Y'know, funny things about handcuffs; they're made of metal. Which melts. Real easily too." He grabbed Ben's chin, turning his head to get a better look at him. His hand was slapped away by Virgil, a scowl set on his features.

"Beat it, Francis." The darker muttered.

"I'm just havin' fun, Virgil." Hotstreak didn't even spare him a side glance, his attention full on Ben. "Name's Francis, but I'd rather you call me Hotstreak."

It was Ben's turn to scowl now. "I'd rather not call you at all."

"Well aren't you fun? I like a little fight, y'know. Now why don't you tell me your name? Or should I just call you babe?"

Richie rolled his eyes, having thought that was the worst pick up line he'd ever heard. Worse than anything anyone could ever come up with.

"Ben." The hero looked up at him, giving him a bored look now. "Can we go now, guys? I think this guy is starting to over boil."

"Words can hurt, Benjy. But fire can burn." Francis smirked as he trailed his finger over the back of Ben's neck, heating the tips to send a chill down his spine as he left. "You'll see me again real soon."

"Yeah, in jail." Richie rolled his eyes again, tugging Ben along. Ben rubbed the back of his neck, shaking off the feeling.

"Is he always that weird?" Ben looked to Virgil.

"No. Usually he goes for girls..." He looked back at Francis. "Just... stay close with us. Never leave the house or station alone, kay?"

It was just a warning. So Ben nodded. He could take care of himself but it agreeing to it would just give the two heroes peace of mind.

"But make sure to tell Kevin about this." Richie smirked, casting a knowing look over to Virgil.

"What? Why?" The brunet blinked, looking to both teens, who both grinned, not saying anything more.

-

Midesko


	6. Foolproof!

_No I do not own any of these characters, nor do I profit from writing crappy fanfiction. Also a fair warning, it's all slash. Meaning BOY/BOY LOVIN! SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN TURN BACK NOW!  
_

_Ben 10 (c) MoA/CN  
_

_Static shock (c) DC/Kids WB_

**Chapter 6**

**Foolproof!  
**

**-**

Kevin tossed and turned on the bed. He wasn't trying to sleep, but just trying to allow himself to relax. But every time he closed his eyes he always thought of Ben. Several different fantasies played through his mind, most pleasant, but still unwanted right now. He didn't pick up his phone after Ben called again. Nor did he respond to his text messages. And now... Well, he felt like a total ass. What if Ben was beginning to worry about him?.. No, Ben didn't worry about Kevin. Yeah right, you wish Kevin. Ben could never care about you.

The brunet had some little fanboy crush on Virgil. No way Kevin, the brooding, always grumpy and mean asshole could ever compete with someone like Virgil. Virgil was open, kind, honest and funny. And it seemed as though that was exactly what Ben wanted. Not Kevin. Not even the slightest bit like Kevin.

Ben... That was all Kevin could wrap his mind around. Why, he didn't know. All he knew was that he wanted Ben more than he'd ever wanted anything in his life. More than money, more than power, more than the Omnitrix. He wanted the wielder of it. Not the device itself. Hell, Kevin couldn't care less about the Omnitrix right now. It was just a hunk of junk that everyone else in the entire universe sought out. But not Kevin. Anyone could put the watch on and use the aliens stored away inside it. But no one could be the hero Ben was. Everyday, Ben put his life on the line to save someone, stop an intergalactic battle or war, save a puppy, a kitten from a tree. Whatever it was that needed saving, Ben was right there, leaping into action.

And he'd probably get himself killed over it too.

Kevin's phone went off for the fourth time that day, this time it was number Kevin, nor his phone recognized. Eh, screw them, they could leave a message like everyone else. Kevin just didn't feel like answering his phone right now. If he wasn't picking it up for Ben, he wasn't going to pick it up for some stranger. Or creep. Ech.

Waiting for the ringing to stop, Kevin continued to wait for the final beep, alerting him of the message awaiting him to hear. And it beeped. Awhile after it had stopped ringing.

"Long message..." Kevin said to himself, picking the phone back up and setting it to his ear as he called his voice mail.

"Hey, Kev," it was Virgil. The hell was he calling him Kev for? They weren't exactly friends, and Kevin's friends hardly ever called him by a nickname. "Yeah, it's Virgil. Just wanted you to know that Ben had... A little run in with Francis again today. You know, Hotstreak?.. The guy that can use fire?"

A run in?.. Kevin sat up quickly. What kind of run in? Was he hurt? Did something bad happen?

"I... think you should make sure to keep an eye on Ben... Don't let him go anywhere alone since... Well, Francis has his eye on him." Virgil continued on the message.

"Try; he wants to get into Ben's pants." Richie's voice came in. He seemed to like butting in and making sure Kevin knew he was there. Weird guy.

"Shh, Rich." The darker hushed him, a grin completely obvious by the subtle hint of laughter in his voice. "Uh, so yeah, we're gonna be with Ben today, but we really thing we could use the extra eyes."

"Don't tell him that!" Ben practically shrieked. Kevin allowed himself to smirk at that.

"Well, anyways, just wanted you to know." Virgil's voice grew silent, whispering into the receiver. "Better make your move before hot-hands does, man."

And with that, the message was over. And Kevin was pissed.

He stood up and slid into his shoes, grabbing the hotel keys and stashing them into his pockets, slamming the door on the way out. He just needed to know where Ben was first. So he pulled out his phone and called, holding the phone to his ear as he headed down the stairs, going straight to his car.

On the other end, Ben picked up, laughing as he said his hellos.

"Ben?"

"Oh! Hey, Kevin! Why haven't you been answering your phone?" Ben raised a brow, looking over at both Virgil and Richie.

"He was too busy having Kevin's happy time I bet." Virgil joked, whispering to Richie so Ben couldn't hear.

"Bet Ben was the star of the show." Richie whispered back, grinning over at the brunet.

"Uh, I've been sleeping. Didn't sleep well last night. A-anyways, where the hell are you?" Straight back to the point went Kevin, not caring to share the real reason why he had been ignoring Ben's calls. And the one from Virgil. How did he even get his number anyways? Creepy.

"At the Fortress!" Ben smiled widely, pausing for a moment. "I mean... a gas station... Down about two blocks from that video game store and that lacy girl shop. You know, the red one that Gwen tries to take us in at the mall."

Virgil and Richie laughed. "B-better get some cute panties, Ben!" Richie laughed harder.

"Oh! And a nice bra to match!" Virgil placed his hands at his chest, cupping what Ben believed to be imaginary breasts.

"Alright, I'm on my way now, I'll see you in a sec." Kevin interrupted the two laughing teenagers, ignoring them as he headed to his car.

"Oh! Tell him we love him!" The blond grinned, Virgil laughing and nodding. "Tell him 'We love you, Keu'!"

Ben looked over at them, a bewildered look on his face.

"Do it!" Virgil grinned, giving him thumbs up.

"Uh... Virgil and Richie said to say 'we love you, Keu'..." Ben blushed.

Kevin paused and just blinked for a moment. "I'll be there soon." He repeated before hanging up the phone. It was deadly for Virgil to know his dirty secret. Damn him.

"He hung up on me." Ben looked back over at the two, an eyebrow raised at the way Kevin was acting. The two on the couch just continued to laugh. Ben felt out of the loop.

"Never mind him, just come teach us how to play Sumo Slammers." Virgil smirked, holding up the game remote, shaking it as if to call Ben over. So Ben put his phone down and shrugged Kevin off, going over to the couch.

What in the world was that about? Kevin shook his head as he revved the engine, pulling out of the parking lot. Now Richie knew? Looked like anything Virgil knew, Richie would learn in a matter of seconds. Well wasn't that just peachy?.. Kevin felt as if his luck was plummeting downwards. Well, the small amount of luck that he had so far that had kept him from getting killed. Now if only he could put that luck, to his love life. Ben would be his in a matter of seconds. Oh well, his dad had told him once that you couldn't get something just by hoping for it. And as hard as it would be for him, Kevin had to somehow get Ben to fall for him.

Now if only he could find a way how...

Ben wasn't a girl, far from it too. So chocolates and all that crap was out. So what did Ben like? Sumo Slammers, kicking ass, soccer... Sumo Slammers... No wait, he already said that... Comic books? Old alien movies...

Hey, he wasn't so bad at this. Kevin knew a little more about Ben than he thought. Now if he could just wrap all that up and turn it into a date...

"Movies." He said to himself as he sped through the streets. That was it! He'd just take Ben to the movies or, even better... He'd rent a whole bunch and get so many snack foods and sugary substances, and have Ben to himself at the hotel! That was why he got the king sized bed. He'd just casually let it slip that there was no other rooms available with two beds. Yeah, that would work. Ben would sit close beside him, they'd watch the movies and somehow Kevin would make some kind of subtle move, let Ben respond and then he'd have him all to himself. It was foolproof. Oh yeah, Kevin knew he was a genius. Kevin just prayed that Virgil and Richie wouldn't somehow manage to fit into the scene. For one night, he wanted Ben's attention on himself, not Static or Gear.

-

Midesko


	7. Plan B, Where Are You?

_No I do not own any of these characters, nor do I profit from writing crappy fanfiction. Also a fair warning, it's all slash. Meaning BOY/BOY LOVIN! SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN TURN BACK NOW!  
_

_Ben 10 (c) MoA/CN  
_

_Static shock (c) DC/Kids WB_

**Chapter 7**

**Plan B, Where Are You?**

**-  
**

This was it. Time to be brave and drag Ben to a movie place, a store for junk food and then back to their hotel. Oh Kevin liked that; _their hotel_. Yeah, now if he could only get Ben naked on _their bed_. Better do this now while he had the guts.

Kevin parked in front of the station, locking up his car before he made his way to the door, finding it locked. Well, damn.

"Hey! Open up!" Kevin knocked, becoming a bit impatient because he didn't calculate the possibility of a locked door getting in his way of getting into Ben's pants. There was a small thud and a groan from Ben. Okay, this door was getting opened _now_.

Kevin easily tore the knob right off the door, dropping it as he pushed the door open.

And... And Ben was... Half naked, lying on his stomach with his hair mused. Damn if that sight didn't go straight to Kevin's pants. And the little grunts Ben was making didn't help. At all. His regular outfit was gone, and over his lower half was covered by what Kevin guessed was Richie's Gear costume. Ben struggled and found it hard to get back up. Virgil and Richie weren't in the room, possibly to allow Ben to try the damn thing on in private.

"Help?" Ben pouted and glanced in Kevin's direction. Another sight that went to his pants.

Of course, the speechless Kevin made his way to Ben, tugging him up on his feet, allowing the smaller body to lean against him for support.

"Thanks." The brunet smiled as he continued to tug at the costume, wanting it to go up when Kevin wanted it to go down. Unfortunately, Kevin knew he wouldn't be the one taking it off, but he figured that he might as well be the nice guy and help him out again. So he tugged the costume upwards, allowing Ben to put his arms through it before zipping it up.

"There." Kevin managed to spit out, unable to resist patting Ben's behind, leaving the smaller red faced. "Why're you putting this on anyways?"

"Richie said I could try it on." He smiled again. "I wanted to try Virgil's on because he had the cape, but they both agreed that his would be too big for me. So I'm trying Richie's."

Aside from the lack of cape and sleeves, it was truly Ben. Only green with subtly hints of white here and there. And it was spandex. The material left nothing to the imagination, each part covered by it was like candy for the eye. And Kevin had one hell of a sweet tooth right now.

"And you need a costume, why?" Kevin gave him a quizzical look before sitting down on the couch.

"I don't. I just wanted to try it on." Ben smiled again, leaving Kevin's face to warm up.

"Yeah, w-well take it off. We're gonna go back to the hotel and have a movie marathon tonight. It's my vacation too y'know, and you're all I got out here." Shit, was that too much?

Ben blinked, his cheeks heating up slightly. "Sumo Slammers and Zombie Hunters one through four?" He pouted again.

"Y-yeah, whatever. just get dressed." Kevin forced himself to look away from the smaller, afraid that he'd just attack him at full force if he did one more look like that. Ben was going to get himself kidnapped one day, and Kevin would have to bust a few jaws and get him back.

In a flash, Ben exited the room.

Virgil and Richie were waiting in the other room, smirking to themselves. They were glad that the walls were thin now. They just weren't too pleased about the door.

"Hey, Kevin and I are gonna watch a bunch of zombie movies at the hotel, wanna come?" Ben smiled at them as he grabbed his clothes, already dressing down to put them back on. For some reason he'd rather dress around them, rather than Kevin. He just felt more self conscious around Kevin. Go figure.

Richie and Virgil shared a look, smirking to each other before looking back at Ben.

"Nah, we have to go on patrol. But you have fun." Virgil stood from his spot. "Just give us a call if you need us, you have our numbers."

"And don't forget to get condoms." Richie smirked and headed back into the main room. "Good luck, Kevin. And don't push your luck. When you think you're going to far, you're going to far. Take it slow unless Ben wants to up the pace."

Kevin stared up at Richie for a moment before blushing and looking away. "Yeah yeah, I wont break him."

Ben was pushed out of the room after he finished dressing, feeling oddly nervous. For what though? This was Kevin, not some girl. Why did he even make that comparison? Okay Ben, pull yourself together.

They both said their goodbyes to Virgil and Richie before heading to the car. The ride to the store was somewhat silent, but once inside, Ben went after every candy and snack he could find. Joined by a few tubs of ice cream and chips. Oh, and soda. How could Ben forget the soda? He was actually surprised when Kevin didn't tell him no to every single item and force him to put them all back. Nope. He got every single thing. Weird. And so un-Kevin-like. Oh well, better not question a good thing, right?

Next stop was to the nearest movie place. Kevin planned on renting a few, but Ben had other plans. They left quickly after they entered, Kevin complaining about the ice cream melting in his car. But Ben just told him that he should have thought about that before hand. As they headed to the hotel, Ben had already broken into a bag of chips, smirking as Kevin complained about wanting some.

"Fine, you want some?" Ben rolled his eyes and held one out to Kevin in front of his mouth. "Here. Big baby."

Kevin hesitated, wondering if he'd hit his head and was now in some concussion caused dream. If not, then awesome. He shrugged and took the chip from Ben, happily munching away. And then he had the nerve to tell Ben not to make a mess in his car. But Ben just smiled and continued eating.

Not five minutes later, they were pulling into the parking lot of the hotel. Ben was the first out, grabbing as many bags of snacks and movies as physically possible for him. He left Kevin to grab the rest, waiting for the taller to lead the way to the room. So Kevin lead him upstairs, opening the door for the smaller.

"Put the frozen stuff in the mini fridge over there." Kevin looked over at the fridge, allowing Ben to find where it was.

The brunet set the bags down on the dresser, going through them to find the ice cream. He set the movies out beside the television, surprised at the nice sized screen. Kevin really wasn't being to cheap with this room. Of course, when Ben looked over at the bed, his heart stopped. A king? _One_ bed. Just one. For two people.

Kevin ignored the look on Ben's face and continued going through his own bags, taking out the sodas and sticking the cans into the fridge. He knew the bed was a bad idea.

"Uh... Why is there only one bed?.." Ben's face heated up as he looked over at Kevin.

"This was the only good room left. Would you rather us switch to one of those smoke rooms with the tiny TV with bugs crawlin' everywhere? You really hate me that much?" Kevin added the last part for good measure.

And the guilt built in Ben quickly.

"You know I don't hate you, Kevin. I was just asking why there was only one bed. Why are you getting defensive?" Ben set the other snacks on the bed, walking passed Kevin to set the ice cream in the freezer.

"I'm not defensive, I just don't want you whining about a bed. Now pick a movie, or flip through the channels." Kevin tossed Ben the remote.

"Movies first, those are rented, we can watch TV anytime. Like after we've watched the movies." Ben set the remote on the nightstand, taking his shoes and jacket off before going back to the DVD player, taking his pick of the movies and putting it in. Once that was finished, he grabbed his snacks and crawled onto the bed, having no idea that Kevin was watching his every move. Kevin really hated Ben's jeans. They made Ben look all the more appealing.

Kevin finished putting the ice cream up before he took his place beside Ben on the bed. He really wanted to crawl over the smaller and just get to it, but he really didn't want to risk it just yet. He'd just have to wait and take it slow, see if Ben responded to him properly.

Not twenty minutes into the first movie and Ben was already completely engrossed in it. He was leaving a mess of chips over the bed as he tried to take them into his mouth without looking away from the screen. Kevin found it cute, in a some weird way. And with Ben distracted, it left him able to slowly scoot closer to him. Not quite touching yet though.

Kevin pulled the old 'fake yawn' and draped his arm behind Ben, resting it on the pillows that were behind the smaller. To his surprise, Ben shifted slightly, moving back against him. Kevin was amazed that it actually worked. Now all he had to do was get Ben's attention... on him. But how, was the question. Which, Kevin just didn't have the answer for yet.

"Hey Ben..."

"Hm?" Ben didn't look at Kevin. his eyes were fixed to the television.

"Ben." The taller shifted closer, finally getting Ben to look up at him.

"What?" When did Kevin get so close? Oh God, he wasn't going to... No, Kevin wouldn't... Ben squirmed away, his face completely red as he grabbed his shoes and jacket. "Uh, I forgot that I-I'm supposed to go on patrol with Virgil and Richie! I uh, see you later, Kevin!"

The door shut.

"Fuck..." Kevin mumbled to himself, running a hand through his hair. He grabbed the remote and shut the movie off. He didn't even do anything yet! Did Ben really hate him that much?

Ben's heart was pounding as he slipped into his shoes before rushing down the stairs, shrugging his jacket on as he ran. He never ran away from things before, but there was just something about being that close to Kevin that terrified him and excited him. God, what was wrong with him?

-

Midesko


	8. With your tail between your legs

_No I do not own any of these characters, nor do I profit from writing crappy fanfiction. Also a fair warning, it's all slash. Meaning BOY/BOY LOVIN! SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN TURN BACK NOW!  
_

_Ben 10 (c) MoA/CN  
_

_Static shock (c) DC/Kids WB_

**Chapter 8  
**

**With your tail between your legs**

**-  
**

Running. Running was a bad idea. Maybe Ben shouldn't have ran off. But what else was he supposed to do? Kevin was just... So close... So... damn close. If he'd leaned in any closer then...

Ben stopped running once he was far enough away from the hotel, slipping into a vacant alley before leaning against the wall and sliding down. His hand ran through his hair as his heart continued to race, making his face flush and his stomach twist. He didn't want that, did he? Sure Kevin was a nice looking guy, there was no lying about that. And sure he was becoming nicer and seemed to be okay with the fact that girls just didn't interest Ben. And... And sure his eyes were darker than the darkest region of space, just as unknown and hard to read. God... What was wrong with Ben?

He was excited. Like a flash of lighting went straight through his body, electrifying every single nerve ending in his body. Without even touching Ben, Kevin somehow managed to do something to him. Something strange but... so incredible.

Go back, Ben. You could make up a lie! Cover your left eye and tell Kevin that Static and Gear didn't need your help after all. Just suck it up, get over the nervousness and face Kevin properly! If Kevin didn't like you then he wont respond back. It was as easy as that! Yeah! You can do this! You kick alien butt every single day, facing a crush would be easy!

Ben rubbed his face with his hands, sighed and stood back up. He could do this. He could... No he... Yes he could. He could do this!

Taking in a deep breath, Ben tightened his fists and began walking back towards the hotel. He was going to figure out if Kevin liked him or not tonight!

Speaking of Kevin... The poor teenager was pacing left and right, running his hands through his hair as he thought. Did he go too far? Should he have not even have tried this? Oh god where was Ben right now? Was he going to get hurt? Was Kevin worrying too much? Was he asking himself to many questions?.. Probably... Still...

Why was it that Kevin couldn't even begin to attempt to try and keep his emotions stable when he was around Ben? There was just... Something about him. Why did it take him this long to notice how amazing this brat was? And now... What if it was too late to win him over after he'd treated him so poorly?

Kevin sat on the bed and sighed again, his shoulders slumped. He'd never been so goddamn frustrated before in his entire life. But as much as it was frustrating... It was amazing. It made him want to chase Ben to the ends of the Earth. Or even the entire damn universe! He just wanted to take the smaller already! In more than one meaning...

The sound of footsteps against the stairs just outside the door brought Kevin back into the real world, his head looking up towards the door. His heart almost stopped. Well, it would have if the damn thing wasn't beating so quickly.

Ben's mind hazed over as he set his plan into action, his hand reaching for the door to turn it and open it. Except... The door was an automatic lock. He didn't have the key... Dammit. He hadn't thought of that. Okay... Just knock.

So Ben knocked on the door, becoming fidgety as he waited.

"Kevin?.." Ben called to the other from beyond the door, his heart beginning to race once more.

Kevin got up from the bed, rushing to the door to open it for the smaller. Okay, be casual, Kevin. Cool and collected.

"Thought you were gonna hang out with the geek squad?" Kevin watched the smaller stay in his place, not moving from the door. If he grabbed his arm, he could easily pull him into a kiss. So why was it he couldn't bring himself to do it?

"They didn't need me. S-so I guess you have me to yourself tonight." Ben's eye never twitched. He already knew very well that Richie and Virgil didn't need him at all to fight of a couple of bad guys. They had been doing well before Ben came along and they would continue to do so.

"Oh. Uh, cool." Kevin moved out of the way, allowing Ben to come back inside.

They both needed to show a little initiative. So Ben crawled back onto the bed, shedding himself of his jacket and shoes again, his green eyes glancing at everything but Kevin. He was way too nervous to even look at him. All Kevin needed to do was meet Ben halfway.

"Guess we can uh, watch the movies then. If you still want to." Kevin rubbed the back of his neck, trying to calm himself down as his own heart continued to race. There really was no way to calm it down was there? What neither knew was that both of their hearts were beating to the same pace; quick.

"Yeah, so maybe you should... Sit or something."

Kevin had been so distracted with his own thoughts that he forgot to even sit down beside Ben. So he made his way back to his side of the bed, sitting with his back against the headboard.

"Kevin," Ben bit his lip, worrying it as he tried to figure out how to properly word his question. "How do you... Um... Do you still like Gwen?"

Perhaps this was a step in the right direction. Though Kevin would much rather of had Ben just avoid Gwen entirely. It wasn't that she was a sore subject, quite the obvious in fact. Kevin was more envious of Gwen then he'd ever remember being before. She'd known Ben his whole life, knew more things about him then Kevin may ever get to know. She knew how he ticked really. Kevin wanted to be Ben's clock fixer, so to speak...

"If I did, then I probably would have gone back to Bellwood by now. Would've probably left you here." Kevin watched as Ben continued to bite his lip. A cute trait he'd only see Ben do when he was deep in thought, usually when he was focused on homework or something of the sort, or even when he was playing with the watch. Ben was trying to keep his attention on Kevin, but he seemed far too nervous to keep eye contact.

So Kevin continued. "But, I didn't go back. I'm still here. And I'm paying for the hotel and all your junk food."

Ben glanced back up at Kevin, somewhat relieved.

"You're eating the junk too, y'know. So it's technically not all mine." The smaller smiled.

"So... We cool then?" Not that Kevin thought that they weren't, he just needed to be sure. He had been a pretty big asshole on the trip up after all.

"Yeah, we're cool."

"Cool." Kevin smirked and grabbed the remote to the television, turning it on. Flicking through the channels, he started go through the more... Provocative channels. While Ben's face heated up quickly, Kevin just watched the skin-flick movies go by in the channels, almost impressed with how many channels, and the different kinds. When he shoved out the extra cash for the channels, he expected crappy movies where it was more focused on the plot rather than the porn itself. But he was kind of pleasantly surprised.

"Kevin! Why the hell did you get these channels?" Ben shook his head, although he found it hard to actually look away. Damn hormones mixing with his curiosity.

"In case I got the guts to do it." The other mans eyes were still settled on the television as he continued going through the channels, slowly.

"The guts to do what?" He was almost afraid to ask... But it involved porn somehow, so he wanted to know.

"To kiss you." Kevin shrugged as if it was no big deal. His eyes were dead set on the screen, avoiding looking at the smaller in case in red face gave him away. "Or other stuff. Y'know, whatever."

Whoa whoa whoa! Back up, rewind and replay! What was that supposed to mean? Ben was confused out of his mind now. Just less than two weeks ago Kevin was all into Gwen and practically disgusted by guys that had the hots for other guys! So why the sudden (and probably false) declaration of wanting to kiss him?

"Okay, who are you and what did you do with the real Kevin?" Ben deadpanned, obviously not amused with Kevin's shenanigans at the moment.

Kevin sighed, leaned his head back against the headboard and finally looked over at Ben. "I'm not kidding, Tennyson. I like you. Alright? Don't ask me why cause I got no fucking clue why. But I do. I know you got a thing for Sparky-"

"Static." Ben corrected.

"Static..." Kevin rolled his eyes. "But, I like you. 'S probably why I haven't packed up and gone home by now."

"You're totally serious about this..." What was Ben supposed to say? Sure he liked Kevin, but this had to be some kind of a sick joke.

"Yeah, I am." The television shut off, Kevin setting the remote aside again. He was ready for Ben to burst out of the room and back to find Sparky again. Tch, that was just his fucking luck.

This was a lot to take in. Seriously. Kevin was probably the most macho guy that Ben knew, so why would he like guys in the first place when he could get just about any girl he wanted? In this case, two and two just didn't seem to add up to four. It was more like, some random number in the negatives because this just _didn't fucking make sense._ Unlike himself, Kevin didn't have a little twitch that let Ben know that he was lying. So he had no way of knowing for sure. Unless...

"Prove it." Ben said bluntly, toxic eyes watching the other closely. If he was serious about this, then he would have no trouble at all proving it to Ben. Right here, right now.

Kevin glanced back at Ben again, taking a moment to really register what Ben meant by that.

"Alright, fine."

So Kevin shifted to sit on his knees on the bed, tugging Ben by his collar into a chaste kiss. One that Ben hadn't really been expecting even though he practically asked for it. But he didn't mind it that much... It was strange, though not terrible. Warm, quick, but somewhat hard. Rushed.

When Kevin started pulling away, Ben grabbed his shirt tightly, pulling him back into the kiss. No no, he wasn't having that. If he was serious about this then he needed to prove it. So the kiss was deepened. Hotter, harder, but so much better. Both responded in time, kissing the other back fiercely. And it was... It was amazing. Like it was right. Those kisses before that Ben shared with Julie... Well, those didn't even hold a candle to this. Gods it was... _Gods._..

Of course, it was deepened more and more, an exchange of tongues here and there before Kevin's hands found purchase on Ben's hips. Thumbs rubbed circles into clothed skin, pushing the black material up slightly. Ben gasped, surprised at the sudden upping of his shirt. The kiss was broken and Kevin groaned as he opened his eyes again.

"What?" To say he was annoyed at the loss of contact was an understatement.

"You've got your hands under my shir-aah!" Ben shrieked as Kevin's fingertips continued traveling up. "Cold! Christ! Stop that!"

Ben's hands started swatting at the much larger ones on his body, making them retreat slowly.

"Why? You don't like it?" Kevin worried slightly that perhaps he'd gone a bit too far.

"That's not the point!" Tanned hands grabbed onto the bottom of the shirt, tugging it down. "You had your hands up my shirt!"

Now it was Kevin's turn to deadpan. "Was I not supposed to have them there?" He had to admit, the flushed look on Ben's face was fucking cute.

"No! You weren't supposed to have your hands up my shirt! Not yet anyways, jeez. No etiquette, Kevin?" Ben kept his hands on his own shirt, keeping them there for good measure. He was being overly flustered about this but he wasn't about to go much further with Kevin than kissing. At least not yet.

"Eti-what?"

"Never mind. No groping. Just because you admitted that you like me, and I like you too doesn't mean that I'm about to let you get that far."

"You're such a virgin, Ben. I swear." Kevin laughed as the brunet turned red again.

"Yeah well! S-shut up!" He really needed to work on his comebacks...

-

Midesko


	9. In which Ben is kidnapped

_No I do not own any of these characters, nor do I profit from writing crappy fanfiction. Also a fair warning, it's all slash. Meaning BOY/BOY LOVIN! SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN TURN BACK NOW!  
_

_Ben 10 (c) MoA/CN  
_

_Static shock (c) DC/Kids WB_

**Chapter 9  
**

**In which Ben is kidnapped  
**

**-  
**

Okay, so even though both males had admitted to the other of their feelings, there was still an awkwardness around each other that they hadn't exactly expected. But almost every relationship started out this way and once the awkwardness passed, nothing would be able to separate them. Hopefully anyways. Kevin didn't mind the awkwardness too much, he just sat back, leaned against the wall with Ben against his side, head somewhat resting on his shoulder. He couldn't see the blush on Ben's face but he knew it was there.

Much to Kevin's protest, Ben insisted on watching something without porn. So they were watching some seven part movie marathon. Those old movies that Ben really liked even though anyone else could see how ridiculous every little effect looked. The spaceships were just little toys on thin strings and the acting was just terrible. But, it didn't matter. It made Ben happy so for the moment, Kevin didn't really care what they were watching. Unless it was a crappy movie based off a crappy book with vampires that sparkle and fight over a woman who is an author insert trying to make herself an interesting love story. Kevin would have to draw the line there.

Currently the movie was at a suspenseful part. The woman had been kidnapped, her mind taken over by some space bug that was currently sending it's children to take over the minds of several other people. If the affects were better and the acting didn't totally suck, it might actually have been a pretty good movie. A quick change of scene went to someone alone in a dark building, whom Kevin named "idiot victim number one." And he was right on the money, the man had opened a door, walked inside another dark room and it got silent. Then a rustle of bottles was heard in one corner. Then another rustle of what might have been paper on the other side. Then suddenly... a square tile from the roof, (like the kinds you would see in a school or cheap office) fell in front of the man. Ben flinched.

Upon the tile was an army of the bugs, all crawling up the mans legs quickly, him screaming and flailing his legs as if it would do him any good. They made his way up his body, crawling into his mouth and into his eyes. Now Kevin liked this movie.

Just as the man screamed again, while the bugs crawled down his throat, Ben's phone rang. Ben, of course, yelped and scooted closer to Kevin, sighing when he realized it was only his phone. Kevin took down a mental note to watch more horror/suspense movies with the brunet hero.

Ben grabbed his phone off of the nightstand on his side and quickly answered it.

"Hello?" Ben almost stuttered, still a bit shaken by the movie.

"Ben?" It was Richie. "We could totally use some help here! There was a prison riot and now a bunch of bang babies are on the loose! Virg and I are trying our best to round them up, but we still have a good ten left here."

"Where are you guys?" Ben was already standing up, slipping into his shoes as he looked back at Kevin, motioning for him to follow. Kevin groaned and shut the television off, unhappy that his alone with Ben time was going to be interrupted by something he thought was stupid.

"The corner of Madison and 25th Garden Grove. If you and Kevin are getting along, bring him too. We need as much help as we can get." With that, Richie hung up, obviously occupying himself with yet another villain to take down.

"Let's go, Kevin. I'll tell you the details on the way." Ben said as he grabbed his jacket, swung open the door and fled down the stairs, Kevin following in tow.

Thankfully for them, it wasn't too far away, too far to walk, but not too far to drive. They rushed out of the car, Kevin placing his hand flat on the hood as he absorbed the metal of the car frame, the paint sticking to him as well, turning him green. Ben cycled quickly through his watch, slamming his hand down on Jetray. He could fly, zap and pick up bad guys, it would probably be his best bet right now. He could see the wall that was burst through for the bang babies to escape, thankfully, Static had already put something in front of it so at least the human inmates wouldn't be able to escape.

Overhead, Virgil and Richie were both in costume, one using his inventions to tie up another bang baby, the other using his own powers to fight another off. Kevin was already quick to join in on the fight, possibly to get some pent up steam out or maybe even try and impress Ben. Too bad Ben wasn't looking. His attention was focused on another familiar face who was currently jetting down the street, trying to make an escape.

Talon was flying over Hot Streak, he reached up with both arms, grabbing onto her legs. She took him up a bit higher, flying as fast as she could possibly go, unfortunately for her, that wasn't quite fast enough to get away from Ben. He was quick on her tail, wings spread out widely as he propelled himself forward, tail bending and shooting bolts at her which she was quick to evade. Somehow without falling, Hot Streak managed to turn himself around, facing Ben with a more than creepy grin. He let go with one arm, shooting a few blasts of fire at Ben, which was easy enough to evade. Really, the guy was a poor shot. So why was it he was still grinning widely to himself?

Now Talon was flying lower to the ground, Hot Streak bending his knees up to keep from hitting the ground. So Ben lowered himself, continuing to shoot at the flying teen. If Ben could stop them both then it would be two for the price of one. All he had to do was hit her dead on.

Suddenly, Talon turned into an alleyway, Ben following right after her. The alley was in cased in pitch darkness, so he hovered off the ground and shoot into the darkness, wondering why the shots weren't creating any light and why they just vanished. The Ben felt as if he was unable to breathe, gasping once he was out of breath. He changed back as it weakened him slowly. And then everything went black.

Back with Kevin and the terrible twosome, most of the bad guys had been beaten to a pulp and apprehended, taken back into custody of the police.

"How many are we missing, Static?" Richie asked as he landed himself, rushing over to the darker who was already asking the police.

"Four; Shiv, Talon, Hot Streak... And Ebon. Great. As if one alone wasn't bad enough, those three had to escape together. Man! This sucks! Y'all need to seriously fix this prison hole so they can't keep escaping!" Virgil sighed and turned to Richie, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Oh well, maybe Ben got one of them or more."

"Hey, where is Ben?" Richie looked to Kevin, who dropped the coating of metal he had, looking around him for the Xenomorph.

"Oh shit..." Kevin cursed and fished into his pocket, pulling out his Plumber badge to track Ben with. He was damn glad he had the thing. How else would he be able to know where Ben was at all times when he wasn't in his sight? Well... That didn't sound stalker like at all...

The blip on the screen made all three pairs of eyes turn to it, Kevin already taking off down the way it pointed. It was probably bad to be this protective already, but he might have been hurt so he wasn't about to chance it at all. Because Ben was either all right, or he wasn't.

"Need a lift? You'll get there faster." Virgil smirked as he grabbed Kevin's arms, pulling him up onto the disk below his feet. "Just tell me which way to go. And none of that 'east, south, north, west' crap. Just tell me left, right, back or forward."

"Forward. Step on it."

Behind them, Richie bit his lip, forcing his suit to move faster in the air in order to keep up. He didn't want Ben to be in trouble. And with all four of those creeps out at the same time... Well, the odds weren't too great already. And he was sure that Kevin wasn't too nice when the person he cared for was in trouble.

"Down here, that alley. 'S where it says he is." Kevin hopped down, landing on his feet before rushing into the alley, looking around for any sign of Ben. There was nothing for him to be behind, yet the badge told him he was right here, moving slowly to the north.

"If Ebon is out, I would guess that Ben's underground with him right now. Ebon likes to do that..." Virgil gritted his teeth, watching as Kevin knelt down to absorb the cement on the ground, quickly pounding his fist to break through it. Of course, dirt was underneath and possibly more layers of who knows what down there.

"Whoa, whoa! Before you go letting them know we're following them... I've got a better idea." Richie smirked and motioned behind him with his thumb to the manhole in the street behind them. Of course, Kevin took off first, tossing the heavy lid aside before plopping down into the sewer.

"After you." Virgil looked to Richie, a Cheshire like grin on his face as the blond went down first. If his face wasn't covered by the unbreakable glass, he'd be holding his nose right about now.

-

Short chapter is short. Derp.

Midesko


	10. Ebon is The man With The Master Plan

_No I do not own any of these characters, nor do I profit from writing crappy fanfiction. Also a fair warning, it's all slash. Meaning BOY/BOY LOVIN! SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN TURN BACK NOW!  
_

_Ben 10 (c) MoA/CN  
_

_Static shock (c) DC/Kids WB_

**Chapter 10**

**Ebon is the man with the master plan  
**

Darkness. Wide, empty space surroundings. A blindfold covered his eyes, he was seated in a wooden chair, wrists bound together behind himself, ankles tied to the front legs. He was stuck. His Omnitrix was impossible to get to now. He'd just have to play this by ear for now. Then see what happens.

There were two voices, one yelling and the other trying to stay calm, though agitated. From the sounds so far, they were both still and there was no one else nearby, but the sounds of them arguing echoed unpleasantly in the empty space.

The last thing he recalled was following Hotstreak into the alley, then... nothing. Pulling? Screaming? Nothing else. But here he was now, and he needed to find a way out.

"I told you to grab Static! Not this kid!" One voice yelled.

"But he's way better than Static! He's a shape-shifter! I've seen it twice now!" Ben knew this voice... Oh gods... Not Hotstreak. Great... Just great.

"What?!" The deeper voice yelled back.

"He changes into these weird monsters. Plus, he knows Static. So if we have this guy, Static'll come right to us. And when he does..."

"We'll be ready." The voice agreed. "First, we'll need to have a little chat with our new friend here."

Ben listened closely, almost gasping when he felt a cold hand run under his chin, the blindfold removed to reveal the face of his captor. Or more acurately, lack of one. His entire body was nothing but a shadow, a black figure of what used to be a man. There was no mouth but a set of blazing white eyes. The only thing human about him was the vest he wore.

"Who are you, kid?" The figure asked, looming closely to Ben's face, still holding his chin.

Ben snarled and jerked his head away. "I was about to ask you the same question."

"Ebon." The shadow replied, a grin in his voice. "Now tell me who you are."

"Mm, no I don't think I will." Ben narrowed his eyes and glared at the white set.

"Your attitude will only get you so far with me. Hotstreak, show our guest to a good time. Get him to talk. He's going to tell us all about himself and Static when we're through with him." Ebon slinked away, seemingly melting into the ground. If Ben wasn't in the position he was in, he'd be really intrigued as to how it was possible. But right now, he wasn't.

"Oh believe me... I will." Hotstreak grinned and grabbed Ben's chin, tightly. "We're gonna have a lot of fun. Especially with that cute face of yours. Tell me; what's it look like when you're screaming?"

"I dunno, but I'll be able to tell what yours looks like when I'm beating you to a pulp." Ben snapped back, jerking his face away again before trying to bite at the offending hand.

"In your position, I really don't think you're gonna get to that."

He wasn't scared of him. If treated right, Hotstreak was nothing, just a big pushover that wanted his way but never got it. Frances grinned and knelt down to tie Ben's ankles together rather than to the chair. If Ben had the strength, he'd have kicked him in the face. but he didn't. Whatever they did to his body left him tired.

"I told you before, Ben. I'm gonna give you a _warm_ welcome."

Kevin had his Plumbers badge out, locked in on Ben's signal. There was no way he was going to lose Ben now, not after he finally got Ben to like him even the smallest amount. He ran faster as the blip on the screen came closer. Closer... Closer still. Finally, a quick turn down a corner and there was Ben. He was currently sporting a few soon to be bruises and a bloody lip, his shirt half pushed up with a hand beneath it.

"Get your fucking hands off of him!" Kevin growled and quickly absorbed the material on the wall before charging at the redhead.

Hotstreak smirked and moved aside, tossing a blast of fire at Kevin to blow him back. While he was distracted, Virgil simply gave him a quick shock, powerful enough to make him fall to his knees. Once down, all Richie had to do was toss a zap cap his way and watch them entangle around him.

Kevin however was more interested in getting to Ben. He'd beat the living hell out of Hotstreak later. He dropped the coating and rushed to the smaller, quickly untying him.

"Fuck, you look god awful, Tennyson..."

"Heh, you should see the other guy." Ben gave Kevin a tired smile before giving him a pout when Kevin did nothing but watch him.

"Kevin? I'm kind of without the ability to really move here... Either Static carries me or you do." Okay, so Ben knew that Kevin would go for that in an instant. He was picked up carefully and Kevin held onto him as if he would run away if he let him go. Like Ben even had the ability to right now.

"Gear, take hot head here back to the police. I'm gonna take these two back to the gas station." Virgil glanced over at Kevin, a slight smirk tugging at his lips as he watched him cradle Ben closely to himself.

"Meet you back in twenty with a pizza." Richie smirked and picked up Hotstreak, ignoring the useless words spilling from the fire wielders mouth.

"I hate to break up the love fest, which I still wanna be informed when it happened exactly, but we need to get back to the gas station. So hop on." Virgil grinned at the two, expanding the disk out so Kevin could step on.

"Please don't drop me. I don't think my mom'll appreciate me coming home brain-dead." Ben leaned his head against Kevin's shoulder, ignoring the heat rising in his face.

"I don't think she'll appreciate you bringin' home tall dark an scary here." Virgil joked, earning a chuckle from Ben and a growl from Kevin. It looked like Kevin was really aggressive with everyone but Ben.

Virgil ascended from the entrance and flew slowly to ensure that the wind wouldn't knock anyone over since Kevin couldn't hold on with his arms full. They arrived before Richie, Kevin taking Ben to the couch to set him down and Virgil heading to the desk to give him the first aid kit.

"Okay, spill." The darker of the three looked to Ben once the door was shut. "What happened back there?"

With help from Kevin, Ben sat up, leaned against Kevin's shoulder so he wouldn't fall over. It wasn't the most dignified position, but it was one he knew he'd be getting used to in time.

"I don't know. I went into the alley, everything went dark then I was tied to a chair, blindfolded, saw some guy with no face, like his hold body was a shadow, got a little beaten up and I think molested, then you guys came." Ben looked up at Virgil.

"You're welcome." Kevin opened the red container, grabbing a few bandages and rubbing alcohol to clean each wound, despite how small they were.

Virgil sat himself on the desk, taking his mask and cape off to get comfortable. "Body like a shadow?.. Ebon. Wonder why he let us get away with you. Rich an I'll have to go out lookin' for him soon. But uh... In the mean time? Tell me how this happened."

"I told you what happened." Ben gave Virgil a confused stare, allowing Kevin to lift his arm and wrap a cut on it.

"No no, not that. This." The darker gestured to the both of them.

"I still don't know what you mean, Virgil..."

"You can be real dense, Ben." Kevin smirked as he finished up with his arm before grabbing a cotton ball to gently dab it on Ben's lips, cleaning the blood from them. "He means us. Whatever we are. Y'know."

"But that just happened like an hour a- Ow!" The smaller flinched as Kevin used a bit of the rubbing alcohol on his lip. If he had control of his hands, he'd have hit Kevin.

"Wait wait! Don't tell me just yet. Wait till Richie gets here. I'm hungry anyways." Virgil smirked and leaned back, continuing to watch the more muscular teen tend to the smaller one. It was cute, in a weird sort of way. Really.

-

Midesko


	11. Fillers and Secret Bases

_No I do not own any of these characters, nor do I profit from writing crappy fanfiction. Also, a fair warning, it's all slash. Meaning BOY/BOY LOVIN! SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN TURN BACK NOW!  
_

_Ben 10 (c) MoA/CN  
_

_Static shock (c) DC/Kids WB_

**Chapter 11**

**Fillers and Secret Bases  
**

Ben tried wiggling his toes. He was slowly regaining control over his body again and he was starting to feel more relieved that he could move his fingers and toes. He really didn't like being stuck in one position with no control over his own body. He was still leaned back against the couch, watching as Kevin continued to go through the first aid box, occasionally glancing back at Ben.

Virgil was watching them both, smirking as the two would look at each other then away as they blushed. It was hilarious. Or at least, it would be really hilarious if he knew where Richie was right now. But he wasn't answering his phone or the shock vox. So Virgil had no contact with him.

Once the first aid box was put up, Kevin sat beside Ben again, the bandage wrap still in his hands as he started wrapping even the small wounds that were on him. Ben tensed his fingers when Kevin brushed his thumb over Ben's face, looking at the bruise forming on his cheek.

"Does it hurt?" Kevin rubbed his thumb over it gently, careful not to apply enough pressure to hurt the smaller teenager.

"Not really." Ben looked away as his face heated up. He blamed the warmth of Kevin's fingers ghosting over his skin. What really made his skin burn was the look on Kevin's face. No smirk or grin, but a look of pure worry. Ben only ever saw that look when Gwen got hurt or tossed around. Seeing Kevin have that look now was... Strange. Ben was really beginning to believe that Kevin really did care for him.

"We'll ice it when we get back to the hotel just in case." Kevin moved his hand away, tugging Ben closer to him carefully. He kept an arm around Ben's waist, holding the smaller close, protecting him even though there was no trouble around right now.

"Well aren't you two just adorable." Virgil chuckled and shifted in his seat.

Both boys just looked away from each other again.

"As cute as this is, Richie isn't answering. I'm gonna check around for him so, Kevin, keep an eye on Ben. If anything comes an ya can't fight whatever it is off, then through that door, type 3625 into the key code and sit back. Richie's got this cool underground safety thing in the works and it's pretty cool. Nothin' but us can get in." And with that, Virgil put his mask back on, grabbed his disk and waved as he headed out the door.

Once the door was closed, Kevin stood up and picked Ben up with care, heading into the other room. Ben just blinked and glanced back at the front door.

"I thought he said we should go in here if there's trouble..."

"Well, we've been in enough tonight and I'd rather be safe than sorry right now." Kevin closed the door and punched in the code, holding onto Ben as the small room started descending down underground. It was pretty cool, but for the moment, Kevin wasn't really paying attention. Ben had been taken and beaten to a pulp, right now he really just wanted Ben to be absolutely safe. Once they got everything under control here, Kevin was heading right back to Bellwood with Ben in the passenger seat.

Ben kept wiggling his toes, tensing them as he tried to move his foot. He really wanted control of his body again. This just sucked. Although, it was king of nice how Kevin was so worried about him. But Ben was used to being the hero though, so being carted around was new. Sure he was used to Gwen being motherly and worrying over him, but he wasn't used to Kevin doing it too. He wouldn't admit that he liked it.

"As soon as you can move, we're going back to the hotel and we're making you eat." Kevin watched as the door opened to reveal what what was almost an underground lab. The lights turned on one by one, starting from the door, going all the way to the back. He looked around as he held onto Ben tightly, tentatively taking a few steps inside.

"It looks like a Plumber base." Ben watched as a few of the walls slid up and revealed other areas. "Or... Like a weird underground house..."

"A really cool underground house." Kevin looked into the opened walls, heading into one. "Big bed and everything."

Kevin placed Ben down on the bed, sitting him up a bit. "Think they get cable?"

Ben smirked and chuckled. "I don't even see a T-" The wall facing the bed lifted and revealed a rather large television, most likely hand made by Richie.

"Okay that's really cool." Kevin grinned and went over to it, turning it on. "This whole place is awesome."

"Think they have food too?" Ben moved his foot slowly.

"Dunno. I'll check. I'd tell you to stay here, but I don't think you're going anywhere." Kevin chuckled as he headed out the door and started looking around.

Ben kind of wished that their hotel was this cool.

While Kevin and Ben stayed underground, Virgil started searching around the city for any sign of Richie. He started with the jail, being told that Hot Streak had already been dropped off over an hour ago. This only made Virgil worry further. Why hadn't Richie contacted him yet? Was he still getting the pizza?

His next stop was their usual place to get pizza. He headed inside and went to the front counter, asking the cashier if he'd seen the blond come in. Or if he'd placed an order under his name. But the cashier shook his head and apologized. Virgil was really starting to worry now. His next stop was Richie's home.

He flew on his disk as fast as he could, heading to Richie's house. A light was on upstairs. It was Richie's room. Virgil wasted no time. He went up to the window, steady on his disk as he opened the window and looked inside. Richie was sitting at the edge of his bed, clearly upset by something.

"Rich!" Virgil whispered, making the blond jump and look his way.

"Static! You _cannot_ be here!" Richie whispered harshly, getting up and going to the window. "Dad's on a rampage right now. I was home late, he had a bad day at work and mom got him the wrong... Something, I don't know. But he's just really pissed right now. He took my phone as a punishment."

"Shock vox too?" Virgil only opened the window further, not caring if Richie's dad came in and saw.

"No. I kept that off so he wouldn't hear it just in case. Sorry, bro, maybe he'll cool down by tomorrow." Richie frowned and looked back at his door as he heard footsteps heading up the stairs. "Dude, you need to go, like now!"

"No way, man. I'm not gonna leave till you come with me. Besides, I have to tell you something about Ben and Kevin." The footsteps got heavier, heading to Richie's door. Virgil went to the other side of the window, staying clear out of sight. Richie quickly sat at his desk, pretending as if he was working on his homework. Which was already done. Twice.

The door opened and Virgil could barely make out the man at the door saying something somewhat softly. An apology maybe? Virgil really hoped so. Richie said something back quickly, leaving Virgil to wait for the door to close.

Once it shut, he went back over to the window, pulling the curtain away as he looked at Richie.

"Everything alright?" Virgil stayed at the window, leaning his arms on the window sill as he watched Richie pack his backpack.

"Dad's sobering up for the night. He came in to apologize for yelling I guess. He's going to bed soon." Richie looked over at him with a tired smile.

"Still up for pizza? I'll buy." Virgil flew up a bit higher, offering Richie his hand.

Richie grinned and shut his light off, slinging his backpack over his shoulder before taking Virgil's hand to get onto the disk.

"I'm always up for pizza if you're buying. How's Ben anyways? Can he move yet?" Richie held onto Virgil as the other started flying off carefully. He could have used his own suit to fly but this was just easier for now.

"He can move his fingers and toes. You have to see the way Kevin's acting. It's hilarious." Virgil smirked and headed to the alley of the pizza place, giving Richie the money to go inside to get it.

Richie took the money and headed inside quickly.

It didn't take long for them to get the pizza and head back to the gas station. Virgil took his mask off once inside, looking around for the two alien teens. When they so no sign of them, they headed down into the underground base.

"So what did I need to see?" Richie asked as he carted the boxes of pizzas in his arms.

"You'll see. Just wait." They walked into the base and looked through the rooms.

Inside the room, Ben was leaning against Kevin, still unable to move more than his hands and feet. He seemed quite comfortable now though. Kevin was sitting up beside him, keeping an arm around him as he flipped through channels, looking for something to watch.

"Will you just pick something already? You've skipped all the zombie movies and detective movies. There isn't much else on at this time of the night." Ben sighed and tried his best to shift against the taller boy.

"Aren't you two comfy." Richie grinned as he strolled inside, setting the boxes at the foot of the bed.

"Told you, Rich. You had to see it." Virgil chuckled.

Kevin rolled his eyes and kept Ben close, not too in the mood for taunting and teasing. But pizza, he was in the mood for. Ben was left with a warm face though. Again, he wished that he was able to move his body so he could at least keep his head up.

"Where've you been, Richie?" Ben tried to move his head a bit, watching the blond as he grinned and climbed onto the edge of the bed. "Oh, and this base is so awesome. Better than the hotel by like, a lot."

"I know it is. I was at home. But we got pizza!" He sat up and opened the first box. "Extra everything."

Ben smirked. "You're my hero."

Kevin scoffed and gave Ben a fake offended look. "Gee, thanks. I save your life but he's your hero because he brings you pizza."

"He's also gonna feed it to me." Ben chuckled as the blond moved to sit beside him.

"You're lucky that you're hurt, Ben. Or I would tell you to fend for yourself."

Midesko


End file.
